There's nothing else to do, every me and every you
by minifantome
Summary: Il la déteste et doit apprendre à la connaître comme personne pour mieux pouvoir la détruire... Sur ordre de Voldemort. Oui, mais voilà... Elle est amoureuse de lui.
1. A qui suis  je en train de penser?

_Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire est de moi.._

-1** L'amour? On tombe amoureux, et comme à chaque fois qu'on tombe, on se fait mal**.

« Je ne suis pas comme toutes les filles que tu as à tes pieds et qui t'adulent. Je ne te vénère pas. Et je ne le ferais pas. Parce que je te déteste. Je te déteste tellement que ça me fait mal. Cette haine fait partie de moi. Elle fait de moi celle que je suis. Parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime sincèrement. Ce sentiment me plonge dans une torture abusive, dans une torpeur indescriptible. Je ne sais plus qui j'étais ni ce que je viens faire ici. Je ne sais connaît plus que la personne que je suis désormais, Celle que tu as fait de moi en faisant naître ce sentiment obscur.

Je ne veux rien apprendre de toi. Je sais déjà tout. Tu m'as appris les secrets de ton être. Je connais tes yeux qui me fixent promptement sans me voir, ailleurs que près de moi. Dans un néant que toi seul connaît. Néant que je voudrais être. Pour être toi. Je sais tout de tes rictus crispés qui voilent ton visage d'ange dans les moments ou les autres deviennent risibles à tes yeux. Je vois comme si je les touchais tes cheveux lisses le long de ta joue. Ta blondeur nacrée qui laisserait soupçonner une candeur que tu n'as pas. Qui perturbe l'esprit bien fait, qui pense que ton visage angélique représente ce que tu es.

Je ne supporte plus tes groupies amassées près de toi qui minaudent. Comme si tu étais quelque un de merveilleux. Comme si tu méritais qu'on s'intéresse à toi de cette façon stupide et putride. Comme si tu étais digne d'intérêt. Tu es le plus dangereux d'entre tous. D'entre nous. Chaque parole que tu prononce détruit l'entourage que tu côtoies. Ta méchanceté et ta perfidie me font déborder d'actes impulsifs. Je voudrais pouvoir te gifler à chaque mot désagréable que tu prononce. Chaque mot capable de détruire quelque un. Chaque mot qui me rend folle. Chaque son émis par ta voix un peu grave, qui résonne dans ma tête comme une symphonie lyrique que je ne peux pas ignorer.

Je te déteste. Et pourtant je t'aime. Je te vois loin de moi, comme si une vitre me séparait de toi. Comme si ta vie était ailleurs. Pas avec moi. Alors que c'est déjà le cas. Cette vitre ne me protège pas de cet hideux sentiment qui me broie le ventre. Je m'étouffe. Je succombe. Je ne peux plus respirer de te savoir loin de moi. Ailleurs, invisible à mes yeux. Avec d'autres peut - être qui t'effleurent de leurs doigts glacés. Comme si tu leur appartenait. Comme si ton mal pouvait te rendre autre que toi-même. Mais tu ne ressens rien.

Tu ne me regarde pas, ou si peu, de tes yeux froids, limpides et glacés à la fois. De cet air indiffèrent. Absent. Je n'existe pas. Comme une banquise qui m'emprisonne. Je coule, je me noie à l'intérieur de toi. Lorsque tu daignes jeter un de tes regards empoisonnés dans mes yeux, je me sens sortir de moi. Être autre. Être toi.

Je suis en colère contre toi chaque fois que j'entend ton rire massacrer mes oreilles. Que j'entend ce son voguer jusqu' à moi. Un peu de bonheur qui vient de toi que je voudrai boire jusqu'à en exploser. Pour faire partie de toi, de ta vie, de tes sentiments. Pour connaître ton être, tes joies , tes peines. Pour savoir qui je suis, pour retrouver celle qui j'étais avant. Celle que ce sentiment n'avait pas détruite.

Je frissonne de dégoût de désirer autant être auprès de toi. Tu me répugne. Parce que je t'aime tellement, que mourir pour toi ne serait plus rien d'autre qu'un acte normal. Simple. Pour ne plus jamais te voir, ni t'entendre. Ne plus jamais connaître l'éclair métallique de tes yeux. Pour ne plus savoir ces mains te toucher, les deviner sur ta peau claire et laiteuse. Pour ne plus avoir la sensation de ton visage entre d'autres doigts, ces griffes de rapaces tendues à l'extrême pour te posséder. Je t'aime, je ne t'adulerais pas. Je t'aime. Je ne pourrais jamais arrêter de t'aimer. »

Il était quatre heures du matin, et Hermione Granger, élève en sixième année à Poudlard, pensais à Drago Malefoy.


	2. A qui suis  je en train de mentir?

**Pourquoi toujours mentir?**

**_Arrêter de te dire que je t'aime_**

**_Parceque c'est faux, n'est - ce pas une bonne idée?_**

**_Dire que je ne t'aime pas_**

**_Alors que je mens_**

**_Est - ce que c'est mal?_**

* * *

Le matin. La lumière pâle filtrant à travers les vitraux la réveilla. Elle avait encore rêvé de lui. Deviné sa présence dans l'ombre. Lui. Rien qu'une nuit il avait été à elle. Dans son esprit encore et toujours. Mais jamais ailleurs.

Elle se leva brusquement et entreprit de s'habiller. La journée commençait à peine et déjà, elle était effrayée par ce qu'elle allait devoir faire. Il y a quelques jours, Ron, son meilleur ami, lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Elle ne voyait que "Lui". Ne sachant que faire, blasée, étonnée, elle n'avait pas reculé lorsqu'il s'était avancé pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient fades. Sans goût. Absentes. Elle n'aimait pas Ron. Pas de cette manière. Elle ne désirait pas ses baisers. Et elle était avec lui. Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire. Puis elle avait compris. Cela ne servait à rien. On ne se force pas à tomber amoureux de quelqu' un. Elle lui devait sa liberté.

Elle n'avait qu'une pensée, tellement intense qu'elle en était douloureuse : « Ce n'est pas lui que je veux. Si je ne peux pas être avec Drago, je ne peux être avec personne. Dans mon esprit, il n'y à qu'une personne, et cette personne c'est lui. » Cette idée vagabonda dans son esprit pendant qu'elle attachait ses long cheveux.

* * *

Depuis quelques temps, Harry et Ron avaient remarqué les yeux absents d'Hermione, ses regards perdus quelque part d'autre. Elle n'avait l'air que d'écouter à demi ce qu'on lui disait. C'était comme si les mots ne la touchait pas. Elle ratait toutes ses potions. Surtout les potions. Elle échouait lamentablement à donner n'importe qu'elle explication à son comportement étrange et prennait la fuite chaque fois que l'un d'eux avait tenté de percer à jour ce mystère.

Harry, remarquant l'état désespéré de Ron face au comportement d'Hermione, avait forcé le rouquin à avouer des sentiments qu'il pourrait avoir pour elle. Le résultat qui s'en était suivi aurait pû être quelque chose de bien. Mais Harry était persuadé que le coeur d'Hermione appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle répondait vaguement aux manifestations d'affection de Ron, oubliait leurs rendez - vous, et passait son temps à la bibliothèque. Harry remarquait que souvent, Ron semblait indiffèrent à ceci. Il se rendit compte de son erreur. "Quelque chose cloche, mais il ne sont amoureux ni l'un ni l'autre."

Malgrè cette certitude, aucun des deux amis n'arrivait à dicerner les sentiments d'Hermione dans ce méli - mélo nuageux ni à comprendre son étrange comportement. Et ils attendaient.

* * *

Elle descendit l'escalier du dortoir des filles. Elle avait deux meilleurs amis. Pas un ami et un amant. Insensible à ce qui pouvait arriver, incapable même de savoir quoi dire, quoi penser, quoi avouer, la tête remplie à vouloir exploser de Drago Malefoy. Simplement libre à présent d'aimer qui elle veut, elle marcha jusqu'à Ron.

Elle laissa échapper un vague « Désolée.» Le regard voilé, perdue quelque part ou il n'était pas. Sa main froide se posa sur la sienne. Ron la regardait. Sans savoir. Il ne saurait pas. A qui pouvait - elle parler de ce sentiment qui la ronge? Personne ne pouvait connaître ni toucher une infime partie de cette douleur qui persistait affreusement dans sa poitrine. Elle suffoquait tant bien que mal dans la lueur du jour. « Je suis désolée. » Sa voix vide résonna lentement dans la pièce. Il lui sembla que son regard pourrait éteindre n'importe qu'elle bougie présente ici. Elle enleva sa main. Des frissons parcourait sa nuque.

Elle sentait qu'elle lui devait une explication, mais elle en était incapable. Tristement elle lui sourit. " Nous avons fait une erreur et tu le sais. Nous sommes amis et rien de plus. Mais rien de moins non plus." Elle ne savait pas comment sauver la mise, ni si son explication, ses maigres arguments, conviendrait Ron de ne pas arrêter de lui parler.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Silence qu'elle aurait voulu briser en hurlant.

"A vrai dire, enchaîna soudainement Ron, je ne t'ai jamais aimé de cette manière Hermione. Je l'ai cru, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'ai simplement remarqué que tu vas de plus en plus mal et que tu ne veux rien nous dire. Alors j'ai pensé que te voir plus souvent en te donnant des rendez - vous m'aurait permis d'en savoir plus sur toi, sur ces choses que tu nous caches. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de te dire ce que j'avais réalisé. C'est vrai que nous sommes avant tout des amis" Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il ne l'aimait pas. D'ailleurs, y avait elle fait attention? Ses amis étaient toujours là pour elle. Quoi qu'elle fasse. Mais pas maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas le dire maintenant. " Merci Ron." Se contenta -t- elle de murmurer. Ron avait un drôle d'air : "Donc tu ne veux toujours rien dire?" Son sourire disparu et sa voix agacée résonna dans la pièce a demi vide. Puis il tourna les talons et parti. Harry prit Herminone part le bras.

"Allons manger maintenant ou nous n'aurons pas le temps." Affirma - t- il. Le regard esseulé d'Hermione le toucha plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais qu'ont -ils? Songea Harry en poussant Hermione derrière le portrait de la grosse dame.


	3. Moment de réaction

_N' hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! Dites moi ce que vous pensez!_ **:D**

_Ce que je suis pour toi. _

_Ce _

_n'est _

_vraiment _

_pas _

_ce que tu es pour moi ()._

* * *

Le cours le plus ennuyeux à ses yeux. Les potions. Pendant deux heures, manipuler des flacons, des fioles, couper des herbes… Et ne pas arriver à se concentrer uniquement là-dessus. Elle n'y arrivait plus. Son regard toujours attiré par lui et son air goguenard chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient. Comme s'il savait.

* * *

Elle entra dans la salle avec Harry et aperçu un Ron furibard assis à côté de Dean. Il ne lui adressa même pas un regard. "Tant pis, se dit -elle, je m'y attendais." Harry se dirigea vers Ron et s'assit à sa gauche, l'air ennuyé. Hermione s'assit à côté de lui et sortit ses affaires de son sac. Il lui semblait que plus rien n'avait d'importance, même pas que Ron refuse de lui parler. Depuis qu'elle ne pensait plus qu'à lui, la seule chose qu'elle désirait encore c'était qu'il lui jette un regard autre que méprisant.

Sa réflexion fût interrompue par l'arrivée de Rogue dans la salle, sa cape volant derrière lui, ses cheveux gras lui tombant sur les épaules.

« Mademoiselle Granger, annonça - t - il de sa voix doucereuse en s'arrêtant devant sa rangée, vous irez prêter votre talent à Monsieur Malefoy qui n'est pas en mesure de couper ses racines et ses doryphores. Vous vous occuperez donc de ceci pour lui. »

Il plissa ses sourcils et une sourire malsain vint éclairer son visage.

« La note de Monsieur Malefoy sera aussi la votre, je vous conseille donc de veiller au bon déroulement de la préparation de la potion. »

Hermione échangea un regard avec Harry qui avait l'air aussi étonné qu'elle. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, Rogue siffla un "Alors?" en levant un soucil.

Complètement hébétée, elle se leva lentement, rangea ses affaires (elle en fit tomber une bonne partie car ses mains tremblaient) et se déplaça jusqu'à Drago. Hermione se demanda si elle était en train de rêver. Elle détestait être auprès de lui de cette manière si proche. Parcequ'elle ne se contrôlait pas vraiment.

_Pourquoi suis - je comme ça quand tu es près de moi?_

Elle s'écroula sur la chaise voisine de Drago. Celui - ci avait les yeux fixés sur son cahier. Ses cheveux blonds couvraient une partie de sa joue. Elle avait envie de lui caresser les cheveux. Mais elle se força a regarder ailleurs et remarqua qu'il avait le bras en écharpe.

Que c'était - il passé? Qui lui avait fait du mal? Pourquoi?

Elle n'eu pas le loisir de se poser de plus amples questions car il leva brusquement les yeux vers elle et siffla de sa voix traînante « T'as intérêt à faire ça bien Granger. »

Malgrè ce fort sentiment qui lui serrait la gorge, elle se sentit rougir de colère. Ca recommençait. Chaque fois qu'il la méprisait elle était fachée. _Contre qui? Contre lui? Contre elle même? Contre son incapacité à se faire apprécier par le garçon qui lui plaisait?_

Elle se leva vivement et reversa la moitié des plumes qui se trouvaient sur la table. « Non mais tu te prends pour qui pour me parler comme ça? Tempêta - t- elle, si je ne t'aides pas, tu n'auras pas de note potable. Et des notes potables, j'en ai plein, alors ce n'est pas toi qui va m'empêcher d'avoir une moyenne plus qu'acceptable. Donc je te fais te ramasser sur cette potion si j'en ai envie. »

Drago sembla un instant étonné puis sortit sa baguette. Hermione le regarda avec un éclair d'incompréhension. Il pointa l'objet sur elle. Des étincelles jaillirent de la pointe. Elle éclairèrent le visage d'Hermione d'une faible lueur. Il était blanc. Hermione n'avait pas assez mangé ce matin là. Elle n'avait plus faim de rien. Plus envie de rien sauf de lui. Lui qui ne voulait vraiment pas d'elle. Elle vacilla sur ses jambes, puis s'écroula. Elle eu toutefois le temps de penser « Tu me détestes donc tant que ça? » avant de sombrer dans des limbes protectrices.


	4. Intermède dans l'infirmerie

**Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que ça vous plaise :D. I'm so happy!**

* * *

_Il n'y a que toi qui sait me perdre comme ça._

_Toi._

_Retrouve moi._

* * *

Elle était dans le vague. Depuis combien de temps cela durait - il? Combien de temps c'était écoulé depuis qu'il la détestait encore d'avantage? 

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Un mal de crâne lui rapela qu'elle ne dormait plus quelque part au fond de sa tête. Elle regarda autour d'elle et reconnu quelque chose. Le plafond blanc. " Me voilà à l'infirmerie" soupira Hermione. Elle tenta maladroitement de s'asseoir bien qu'il lui sembla qu'elle allait vomir si elle bougeait. Madame Pomfresh fit son entrée avant même qu'Hermione ait pû se redresser contre son oreiller. Elle regarda en direction de la jeune fille puis commença a s'affairer auprès d'elle en diluant diverses potions dans un récipient qui ressemblait vaguement à un verre. Un mélange de couleur violette et une étrange odeur de chou fleur envahirent bientôt la pièce.

"Comment allez - vous? Demanda madame Pomfresh en haussant un sourcil pendant qu'elle préparait la potion.

- Ca va, Merci. Répondit Hermione d'une voix rauque.

- Je ne comprend pas, tempêta - t - elle en faisant de grands gestes au dessus de la potion violette avec sa baguette, que les professeurs ne se rendent pas compte de l'état d'un élève lorsque celui - ci est aussi déplorable!"

Elle agita sa baguette d'un coup sec vers la droite et des étincelles vertes vinrent faire briller le liquide un instant. Etrangement, Hermione n'avait pas envie de se débattre, pas envie de partir de l'infirmerie. elle voulait rester là. Peut - être pour toujours. Comme ça, elle ne verrait plus Drago. Plus jamais.

Elle fût tirée de sa rêverie par les mamornnement de l'infirmière qui tennait à présent le verre rempli d'un liquide orange. Elle se tourna vers Hermione et lui tendit le verre avec fureur.

"Et je ne comprend pas non plus, affirma - t - elle avec un air plus désolé que faché, pourquoi des élèves se laissent mourir de faim. Tu sais que tu as besoin de manger."

Hermione ne répondit pas et se contenta de boire la potion que lui avait donné madame Pomfresh. La potion n'avait pas le goût qu'elle semblait avoir car elle n'eu pas l'impression de boire du jus de chou fleur mais plutôt de boire une bièrraubeurre particulièrement beurrée. Elle sentit une drôle de chaleur dans son ventre et eu à cet instant une intense sensation de faim.

"C'est une potion de gavage... Murmura Hermione pour elle - même plus que pour madame pomfresh.

- Bien joué Granger..." Lui répondit une voix traînante.

Elle tourna la tête si vite qu'elle se fit mal dans le cou. Malefoy était là, adossé nonchalement contre le mur de l'infirmerie, ses cheveux devant les yeux, sont sourire goguenard planté sur ses lèvres. Une posture qui dominait Hermione de toute sa taille. Elle eu un moment d'immobilité totale avant de faire tomber son verre qui se brisa avec un fracas qui la sortit entièrement de sa torpeur.

"Reparo, marmonna madame Pomfresh en pointant sa baguette sur le lieu du désastre. Mon garçon, grinça - t- elle, je pense que votre présence ici n'est pas bénéfique pour ma patiente.

- Juste un instant!" Intervint Drago sans cesser de fixer Hermione.

Madame Pomfresh le regarda d'un air mécontent mais quitta la pièce en tirant le rideau derrière elle, sans omettre d'affirmer à haute et intelligible voix qu'elle "serait de retour dans dix minutes".

Hermione et Drago étaient seuls. Il s' approcha du lit d' Hermione avec une lenteur désespérante. Dans sa tête défilaient une centaine de pensées toutes plus denses les unes que les autres sans lui laisser un instant de répis. Elle immaginait toutes les raisons qui auraient pu le pousser à venir ici, à venir la voir elle et personne d'autre. Elle ne voulait pas penser à trop de choses de peur d'être déçue à en disparaître. Hermione tremblait de tous ses membres sans parvenir à s'arrêter.

_Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait?_

Le regard de Drago était impassible. Il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait ou ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire. Son visage fermé défiait Hermione et lui coupait le souffle. On entendait plus à présent que le souffle court de la jeune fille et le bruit de la cape de Drago frôlant le sol. Puis il arriva à sa hauteur et lui saisi le poignet avec force. Une grande douleur irradia dans son corps sans qu'elle sache si elle venait de la souffrance d'avoir son poignet si serré ou de la présence du garçon si près d'elle.

Il approcha son visage du sien, si près qu'elle pû sentir son souffle courir sur son visage. Elle n'avait plus mal à présent mais son coeur battait si fort qu'elle l'entendait résonner dans ses oreilles. Elle se demanda comment, par quel miracle, il n'entendait pas le battement irrègulier qui emplissait l'air.

"Granger, commença - t- il à murmurer en plongeant son regard métallique dans le sien, Granger si tu recommence quelque chose de ce genre, il t'arrivera des choses bien pires que celles que tu pourrais immaginer subir, tu m'entends? Je pourrais te faire vraiment beaucoup de mal."

Sans s'immaginer l'impact de ses paroles sur Hermione à présent plus blanche que les draps, il se recula vivement. Elle comprit qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle pour éviter que madame Pomfresh n'entendent ses menaces. Elle avait tellement mal à cet instant qu'elle aurait voulu le frapper de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par ressentir une douleur qui ressemblait à la sienne rien qu'un instant, pour qu'elle ne se sentent plus aussi seule devant la seule personne capable de la faire aimer.

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit, un sourire violent qui lui arracha quelque chose à l'intérieur. Hermione avait la bouche sèche, mais elle ne prononça aucun mot. Elle ne pouvait plus rien dire. Drago sembla un moment surpris de n'avoir aucune réaction de sa part. Ses yeux eurent un éclair interrogateur qui contrastat avec sa fureur précédente.

La bouche grande ouverte, Hermione le regarda se pencher sur elle une nouvelle fois. Puis sa main effleura son cou. Elle ferma la bouche.

"Granger si tu meures, je vais m'ennuyer" Souffla - t- il, à deux centimètres de sa bouche.

A cet instant la seule chose qu'elle aurait désiré était qu'il l' embrasse. Elle sentait ses entrailles se tordre tant sa présence lui broyait le coeur.

_Pas si près de moi. Vas - t -en._

Pour la deuxième fois il s'écarta, mais cette fois beaucoup plus loin. Il eu un sourire narquois, acide, puis se retourna, marcha en direction de la porte, et sans un regard, la claqua derière lui.


	5. La vérité fait elle toujours aussi mal?

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je vois que ma fic vous plaît, je vais donc faire de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire . Si vous avez des questions vous pouvez les poser lol mais je dirais pas grand chose c'est une surprise pour la suite (il faut bien vous faire languir un peu) ;). Sur ce, bonne lecture :D!**

* * *

**Qui suis - je?**

_Je me réveille._

_Et à chaque fois_

_Tu n'es jamais_

_Jamais là._

**Jamais.**

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent la visite éclair de Drago à l'infirmerie parûrent étrangements longs à Hermione. Sa présence, son attitude, la façon dont il avait été si proche d'elle l'avaient bouleversée plus que n'importe quoi d'autre depuis le début de l'année. Ni la déclaration des sentiments de Ron, la fin rapide de leur fausse histoire, ni la baguette de Drago sortie rageusement en cours de potion ne pouvaient lui faire ressentir un sentiment plus profond et plus intense que cette visite. Quel sentiment? Elle n'en savait rien elle même. 

Mais ce qu'il avait dit et fait ne signifiait rien pour Hermione. Il aimait la torturer. C'est la seule explication qu'elle avait trouvé à son conportement.Elle se demanda s'il savait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Au départ, elle pensait que ce qu'il avait à lui repprocher les paroles qu'elle avaient prononcées. Qu'il voulait lui faire du mal si elle osait recommencer à lui parler ainsi. Mais il lui avait dit qu'il n'aimerait pas qu'elle disparaisse...

Il était totalement contradictoire. Il la menaçait de lui faire du mal et affirmait ensuite, non sans dégoût, qu'il ne voudrait pas la voir partir. Elle ne voyait qu'une seule option : il aimait la faire souffrir. La faire douter. Jusqu'à douter d'elle même.

_L'éclat de ses yeux brillants, un peu trop brillants pour être indiffèrents, mais trop brillants pour savoir si c'était de l'amour ou de la haine. Ses doigts qui serraient son poignet. La marque violette qui était restée quelque temps près de sa main, témoin qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé de sa poigne glacée. Cette sensation prenante qui la poussait à vouloir l'embrasser. Lui. Il était venu. Pour la voir elle. Même s'il la haissait, au moins n'était - il pas indiffèrent._

* * *

Lorsque Hermione fût autorisée à revenir en cours, ce ne fût pas sans une certaine mélancolie qu'elle déposa ses affaires dans sa chambre. Elle n'aurait plus le loisir de penser à celui qu'elle aimait autant qu'elle voulait, ni de se souvenir de ce bref moment ou elle avait espéré que derrière son cynisme se cachait peut - être un sentiment fort et douloureux comme le sien. Parceque interdit. Hermione devrait désormais se satisfaire de ses prochains souvenirs de disputes, de colère et d'indiffèrence qu'il lui apporterait. 

Le matin du jour ou elle pouvait retourner en cours, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait même pas envie de travailler. De s'enduire de connaissance. De développer son esprit. Ces pensées la firent rester un peu plus longtemps au lit, et elle se leva finalement avec une demi - heure de retard, ce qui eu pour effet de la faire s'habiller rapidement et n'importe comment en piochant des vêtements au hasard dans sa valise à moitié défaite.

_

* * *

_

_Ce n'est pas possible de penser autant à quelqu'un._

Je

suis

en

train

de

rêver.

* * *

Ces pensées lui arrachèrent cependant un sourire. Au moins, ce matin, dans la grande salle, elle verrait ses yeux gris perçants, son sourire blessant, son indiffèrence, ses mains fines mais fortes, ses cheveux encadrer son visage moqueur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione était contente. Joyeuse. Heureuse. Même si lui ne l'aimait pas, elle pouvait le voir, être près de lui. 

_Ne penses pas que tu l'aimeras toute ta vie, et qu'un jour il va partir. Avec une femme. Et qu'il lui fera des enfants. N'y penses pas. Ne penses à rien._

Elle descendit l'escalier au tapis pourpre qui menait dans la salle commune, jettant un oeil lointain aux vieilles sorcières des tableaux qui jacassaient sur son passage. Dans la salle commune chauffée par un feu rougeoyant, pas de Ron ni de Harry. Peut - être avaient - ils oubliés que Hermione revenait aujourd'hui malgrès leurs visites frèquentes à l'infirmerie à leur meilleure amie. Ron lui avait pardonné, choqué par son évanouissement; mettant le comportement d'Hermione sur le compte d'une mauvaise humeur passagère, d'une dépression dûe à rien. Puis Hermione se souvint qu'elle s'était levée en retard. Tout le monde était déjà dans la grande salle.

Elle passa le portrait de la grande dame. Puis s'arrêta entre deux tapisseries.

_J'ai un mauvais pressentiment._

Hermione reprit sa marche, écoutant ses pas feutrés se répecuter sur les murs de pierre. Le sentiment étrange qu'elle avait s'intensifait, si bien qu'en arrivant devant l'escalier qui menait à la grande salle, elle courait presque. S'il se passait quelque chose elle voulait le savoir. Son coeur battait furieusement. Hermione ne croisa personne dans la pénombre matinale du mois d' Octobre pendant qu'elle dévalait les marches. Tout le monde était vraiment dans la grande salle. Ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir. Comme un roulement de tambour. Elle pouvait même entendre sa propre respiration comme si elle était étrangère à son corps. Enfin, Hermione arriva devant la porte de la grande salle, essoufflée sans avoir vraiment courru. Effrayée. Transie de froid. Gelée.

_Il n'y a pas de bruits dans la grande salle. Je ne comprend pas._

Elle aposa sa main sur la porte de bois dur, prête à la pousser de toutes ses forces. Puis elle l'enleva. Elle avait vraiment peur, subitement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Ni comment. D'ou venait cette sensation? Elle s'imaginait des théories folles, des morts subites, des doigts coupés. Il fallait qu'elle voit.

Une grande clameur s'éleva de la grande salle au moment ou sa main touchait à nouveau la porte sombre. Mais pas un cri de douleur ou de peur. Plutôt un mélange de joie et de félicité incomparable, avec un fond de dégoût qui semblait provenir d'un coin de la salle, accompagné de railleries. Il y avait trop de sentiments là dedans pour Hermione. Pour qu'elle ne veuille pas savoir. Pour qu'elle puisse attendre une seconde de plus devant cette porte close sans comprendre.

Malgrès le sentiment de joie qui émanait de la pièce, la peur lui noua l'estomac si fort qu'elle eu envie de vomir. De retourner se coucher.

Sa main tremblante et glacée poussa la porte.

"..."

Tout sembla defiler devant ses yeux à une vitesse lente, afin qu'elle puisse bien profiter de la sensation de vide qui avait fait place à celle de peur. Une sensation un peu diffèrente de la faim, mais qui traduisait le même manque, le même besoin de quelque chose que l'on a pas.

Malefoy debout à la table des serpentards. Sa cape aux bordures vert emeraude volant doucement dans le courant d'air qu'elle avait fait en poussant la porte. Il était de profil. Debout sur son banc qui tremblait un peu sur ses trois pieds.

A la table des professeurs, certains regardaient la scène d'un air intéressé et amusé. D'autres, comme le professeur Mc Gonagall, semblaient n'être occupés que par la tartine de miel présente dans leur main et considéraient ce qui se passait avec une indiffèrence profonde, teintée de mépris pour certains.

La plupart des élèves présents à la table des Gryffondors poussait des hurlements de dégoût. Certains fesaient mine de vomir dans leur assiettes tandis que d'autres riaient avec un grand rire franc. De la moquerie. Hermione apperçu, comme dans un rêve, Harry se lever parcequ' il venait de la voir entrer. Ron, lui, avait un air de stupéfaction écoeurée sur le visage, le regard dirigé vers la table des serpentards.

Hermione entendit distinctement à ce moment précis la lourde porte se refermer derrière elle. Elle était prisonnière.

_Quel dommage._

Puis son regard fût à nouveau attiré par la table des serpentards aux regards ensomeillés mais joyeux sous leurs portraits cyniques. Drago debout sur son banc. Et la main. La main sur sa joue, l'autre dans ses cheveux. La main qui lui caressait la joue. La main qui n'était pas à lui. Et surtout la bouche, la bouche qui appartenait à la fille aux grands cheveux. Sa bouche collée à celle de Drago. Les joues de Drago un peu rouges. Les mains d' Hermione qui tremblaient dans sa poche, ses jointures qu'on pouvaient deviner blanches tant elle serrait fort sa baguette.

_Il est amoureux. Il peut aimer des gens. Je voudrais qu'il la déteste. Je voudrais le détester. Et je le déteste._

Les mains de Drago sur les hanches de la filles. Hermione tenta de s'imaginer dans une demi - conscience, entre horreur et désespoir, ce que cela pouvait faire de sentir les mains du garçon ici. Si près.

Quelques applaudissement venant de la table des serpentards la firent sortir de sa torpeur et de sa léthargie. Toujours immobile derrière la porte, elle fixait la scène avec une telle intensité que ses yeux la brûlait.

_C'est sûrement pour ça que je pleure. Parceque j'ai mal aux yeux._

_Maintenant, il faut se retourner. Prendre la poignée de la porte. Elle est vraiment froide. Mais pas autant que les mais de Drago. Pourquoi la porte est - elle si lourde? Je n'arrive pas à la pousser. Je sens quelque chose sur ma main. Qui la tient? Harry. Il a finit par arriver jusque' à moi. Pourtant il s'est levé de sa chaise il y a des heures._

"Non, laisse moi Harry, murmura Hermione d'une voix d'outre - tombe qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

-Je sais à quel point c'est stupide et frustrant de le voir heureux. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas manger. Pourquoi tu pleures? Tu le détestes vraiment tant que ça? Hermione?"

Le ton de Harry lègèrement inquiet fesait trembler sa voix et sa main ressera son étreinte sur le poignet d' Hermione. Celui que Drago avait touché. Sa main froide avait touché son bras. Personne d'autre ne pouvait la toucher de la même façon. La douleur l'aveuglait. A moitié hystérique, elle se débattit furieusement pour qu'il la lâche et poussa un cri de surprise lorsque Harry l'attira contre lui. C'était chaud et doux. Son souffle caressa sa joue.

_Je veux que ce soit Drago qui me tienne comme ça. Drago. Drago._

"Hermione, souffla - t- il pendant qu'elle gigotait inconsciement pour se séparer de son étreinte, Hermione, pourquoi es - tu si triste?"

Une simple question d'ami.

_Même ça, de l'amitié, je ne l'obtiendrai jamais de lui._

Les larmes d'Hermione ne coulaient plus. Elle s'entendit gémir d'une voix qui lui était inconnue.

"Harry je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, lâche moi."

_Je veux mourir. Je vais mourir._

Les doigts de Harry se détachèrent lentement de son dos, la chaleur rassurante de son corps partit, séloigna. L'incompréhension se lisait sur le visage d'Harry et dans ses yeux verts émeraudes. Les couleurs de serpentard. Elle se tourna vers la table dès que Harry eut enlevé ses bras. Malgrè elle.

_Qu'est ce que ça fait d'avoir le droit de t'embrasser? Qu'est ce que ça fait quand tu aimes quelqu'un?_

Elle n'aurait pas dû se retourner. C'est ce qu'elle se dit lorsqu'elle pivota sur elle - même. Hermione vit Drago, maintenant descendu du banc peu stable, mais toujours debout, sa main blanche dans celle aux ongles longs de Pansy Parkinson. Les yeux porcins de Pansy, rieurs, n'étaient plus que deux fentes fixées sur elle. Heureuses de voir Hermione qui pleurait. Si elle savait. Si elle imaginait. A quel point elle l'aimait. Si elle pouvait atteindre ne serait - ce qu'une infime partie de ce sentiment. Personne ne pouvait l'aimer plus qu'elle.

Drago, l'air étonné, la regardait.

_Il me regarde. Il me voit._

Puis les mots formés sur ses lèvres qu'elle lut dans le silence. Quelques paroles de trop. Quelques mots silencieux prononcés dans le vacarme ambiant. Un lien indestructible et formellement douloureux entre eux. Entre elle et lui. Ses lèvres qui bougeaient. Les larmes qui coulèrent à nouveau sur les joues d'Hermione, creusant de long sillons humides sur la peau rougie.

L'air joyeux de Drago qui avait remplacé la stupéfaction. Ces mots destinés à Pansy qu'il prononçait en regardant Hermione dans les yeux. Comme s'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

"Sang - de - bourbe... pleurer... stupide..."

"Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici." dit - elle à voix haute. Une voix sûre et affirmative. C'était plus une constatation qu'autre chose. Elle était excessivement calme. Cette fois, la porte ne parut pas lourde quand elle appuya des deux mains dessus. Elle l'ouvrit, s'encadra dans l'ambrasure de celle - ci et se retourna encore une fois. Harry la regardait sans comprendre. Elle vit Ron se lever à son tour, et Drago lâcher la main de Pansy. Puis elle claque la porte de la grande salle. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Avant qu'une main ait pu ébranler la porte, elle avait lancer un sortilège de verouillage sur celle - ci. Sortilège qu'un professeur supprimerait aisément mais qui lui laissait le temps de partir.

Elle tourna les talons vers l'escalier tandis que derrière elle résonnait les coups sourds que Harry donnait dans la porte pour l'ouvrir.


	6. Le grand secret

**Pour répondre à la question qui m'a été posée : je ne sais pas combien de chapitre je vais faire :D mais il y aura bien une fin un jour. Surtout si vous ne comprenez pas ce chapitre dites le moi et je le modifierai. Merci encore pour vos reviews... Et merci de lire ce que j'écris :D! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!**

**

* * *

**

_Ce que tu ignores_

_ne peux pas te faire souffrir._

_Non?_

* * *

Retournons quelques mois en arrière... 

_Début août. Chaleur crevante. Etouffante. Cinglante. Fenêtres grandes ouvertes. Et ça ne change rien. Milieu d'après midi. Soleil de plomb. Drago dans sa chambre au manoir Malefoy. La sueur coule sur son front. A - t- il peur ou a - t- il chaud?_

Ce que le seigneur des ténêbres désire? Drago n'en sait rien. Aucune idée à ce sujet ne germe dans son esprit. Son esprit vide. Esprit qu'il a appris à cacher aux autres. La haine, la douleur, la colère. Tous ses sentiments, lui seul doit les connaître.

Debout devant sa fenêtre ouverte, il laisse la chaleur ambiante le faire suer, sueur qui en coulant le long de son dos le fait frissonner. Il réfléchit un instant sur la conduite à tenir devant Voldemort, puis il ferme vivement la fenêtre qui en claquant créé un vague courant d'air. Il tremble à ce contact et colle son front sur la vitre fraîche. Il ne sait pas. Et ça lui fait peur de ne pas comprendre. De ne pas savoir. C'est à lui que Voldemort veut demander quelque chose. Et sa colère était toujours indisociable de ces choses effrayantes qu'il lui demandait de faire. Effrayantes. Mais Drago aimait les faire.

Il songea à Pansy. Pansy dont il était amoureux. Lui semblait -il. Elle serait sûrement heureuse qu'il doive accomplir une mission pour le mage noir. Alors il devait s'en réjouir aussi. Même s'il n'y parvenait pas.

Il décolla son visage de la vitre. Puis brusquement son poignet le brûla. Il eu la nette impression que quelqu'un était en train de lui scier la main. Que cette partie de son corps serait séparée de lui à tout jamais. Il tituba dans la pièce en se tenant le poignet et s'effondra sur son lit. Il poussa un cri de douleur, enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il était certain à prèsent qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais faire usage de sa main si la marque le brûlait ne serais - ce encore qu'un peu.

"Ca fait toujours mal les premières fois."

La voix blanche de sa mère surpris Drago qui cessa de crier, la tête toujours enfouie dans son coussin, la sueur lui coulant dans la nuque. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

" Il est là. Mais je pense que tu le sais, dit -elle avec un soupçon d'ironie mal placée dans la voix. Il nous attend. C'est toi qu'il veut voir, Drago... Ajouta - t - elle d'une voix tremblante. Ne le deçoit pas... Si tu le deçoit..."

Drago releva lentement la tête de l'oreiller, le visage trempé de sueur. Essayant de ne pas hurler une seconde fois en sentant la douleur courir à nouveau le long sa main, il se tourna vers sa mère. En disant ces mots, ses yeux révulsés s'étaient voilés. Blanche, ses cheveux terne encadrant son visage livide, ses mains aux jointures décolorées serrant un pan de sa robe, elle regardait son fils. Narcissa s'appuya un instant contre la porte en chancelant puis mit sa main sur ses yeux avant de baisser la tête. Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler sur ses joues, s'écrasant sur un devoir de potion jeté à terre. Drago s'assit dans son lit, puis avec une extrème concentration pour occulter sa douleur, se leva. Voir souffrir sa mère lui était insupportable.

"Je lui obéirai, la rassura - t- il d'une voix étrange et rocailleuse. Il ne faut pas que tu ai peur. Je suis plus fort que tu l'imagine. Je réussirait."

_Qui essayes - tu de convaincre? Elle ou toi?_

En titubant, il avanca jusqu' à Narcissa, dont les sanglots fesait trembler les épaules. Drago posa sa main sur l'une d'elle. Sa mère releva lentement la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Sans un mot, ils se regardèrent puis sortirent de la chambre de Drago. Il savait à présent que sa mère ne dirait plus rien. Ces derniers temps, elle avait maigri de plus en plus, ses orbites se creusants, ses cheveux perdant leur éclat, son sourire devenant de moins en moins présent. Elle ne supportait pas de le savoir en danger. Elle l'aimait. Il aimait savoir qu'ici sur terre, au moins une personne ressentait pour lui cette affection sincère et profonde qu'on ne ressent pas pour n'importe qui.

Les quelques portraits vieux et défraichis de l'escalier en colimaçon poussèrent des sifflement admiratifs à la vue de la marque rouge sur le bras du garçon. Il eut brusquement envie de lacérer l'intérieur des cadres de ses ongles.

Continuant sa marche, comme guidé par une main qui n'était pas la sienne, il arriva devant une haute porte d'ébêne dont les deux serpents entrelaçés sur la poignée étaient soudés. A présent, la douleur de son poignet s'était appaisée, lancinante mais moin fiévreuse qu'aux premiers instants. Sa mère, dont il devinait la présence derrière lui, murmura "Sang pur" d'une voix innaudible et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement désagréable.

Drago et Narcissa se trouvaient dans une vaste pièce aux murs recouvert de tapisseries ouvragées. Une table en bois sur laquelle était posée une nappe verte et or trônait au milieu de la pièce faiblement éclairée. De nombreuses armoires aux vitres ternes se trouvaient dissèminées un peu partout, comme posées négligement. Elles étaient remplies de pièces de collection diverses et poussièreuses. Les fenêtres hautes et peu éclairées étaient fermées, montrant, dans la faible lueur des bougies, des volets clos, tandis qu'un feu de cheminée ronflait d'une lueur macabre au fond de la pièce. Il n'y avait jamais aucun tableau ni aucun elfe de maison dans cette pièce silencieuse. Autour de la table étaient assises des silhouettes encapuchonnées. Certains avaient abaissé leur capuche, rélèvant des visages blafard et maladifs, parfois effrayés. Assis à l'extrémité gauche de la table, de toute sa hauteur, son serpent enroulé paresseusement autour de son cou, se trouvait Voldemort.

Drago s'avança lentement. Sa marque des ténêbres tirait maintenant sur le noir et il ne ressentait plus que quelques vagues douloureuses qui fuyaient aussitôt qu'il les sentaient. De nombreux regards étaient tournés vers lui, transperçants, suivant son passage et sa trajectoire. Drago ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il fesait ici. Au nom de quoi il agissait. Pourquoi il existait. Une nausée s'insinua dans sa gorge tandis que le frottement de sa cape sur le tapis éliminé produisait le bruit d'une rape à fromage. Il s'assit lentement sur la première chaise libre qu'il trouva, au coin du feu.

Au moment ou il posa sa main sur la table, une douleur étrange irradia dans son ventre, sans qu'il sache s'il allait vomir ses entrailles ou sentir sa tête exploser. Il n'était plus conscient de rien, seulement d'une douleur qui torturait son ventre et d'un cri rauque qui lui sembla être le sien. Un long sifflement se fit entendre, puis la voix de Voldemort résonna lentement dans la pièce, saccadée, hargneuse, froide, tandis que Drago se tordait sur sa chaise.

" Viens à coté de moi Drago."

Ce lui - ci se leva doucement, le corps parcourut de trenblement, songeant que la douleur cesserait dès qu'il aurait obéit. Il apperçu sa mère recroquevillée dans un coin qui sanglotait, la main crispée sur sa baguette. Des vertiges le fesait tituber, pendant qu'à demi - conscient, il avança jusqu'au siège le plus proche du mage noir. Il s'affala sur celui - ci, le visage blème.Fatigué. Impuissant.

Un long silence règnait autour de la table. Drago sût en voyant le mouvement de sa main que Voldemort allait prendre la parole. Ce qu'il venait de lui faire ne l'avait nullement troublé ni dérangé. La souffrance qu'il infligeait aux autres n'était rien pour lui. La voix du seigneur des ténêbres transperça alors chacun des mangemorts présents, rauque, agressive, haineuse.

"Il y a un siècle déjà, commença - t- il, les sorciers et les sorcières de sang purs, même s'ils étaient plus nombreux, méprisaient les "sang - de - bourbe". Le monde fourmillait de nons - dits plus encore qu'à notre époque.

De nombreux alchimistes et certains sorciers travaillèrent sur des théories folles jusqu' à en découvrir certaines. Théophile Queuededragon, élève de serpentard durant cette période, fit une découverte qu'il écrit avec de l'encre perpétuelle. D'autres sorciers, ses professeurs, la découvrirent et la cachèrent au reste du monde en l'enfouissant dans la bibliothèque même de Poudlard, entre les pages d'un livre intitulé "_Magie noire et sang pur_". Théophile Queuededragon n'était cependant pas un sang pur, et pendant les vacances de noel qui suivirent la découverte de sa théorie, il fut assassiné.

Je connaissait cette histoire pour avoir parlé, étant plus jeune, à un ami de Théophile Queuededragon qui me relata les faits tels que je vous les donne aujourd'hui. Profitant de l'emprise, il y a quelques années, que j'avais sur le professeur Quirell, je l'ai forcé à dérober ce livre que j'ai ensuite caché ici même, dit -il en affichant d'un mouvement circulaire la pièce.

La lecture des quelques mots griffonés par Théophile Queuededragon m'ont délivrés un sortilège inestimable par sa valeur."

Il marqua une pose, tandis que les yeux des mangemorts étaient fixès sur lui, certains la bouche grande ouverte, d'autres le regard vitreux. Puis il reprit la parole de sa voix sans timbre.

"Théophile Queuededragon n'était pas un sang pur ni un sang mélé, et il fut assassiné par l'un d'eux. Il les haissait, comme nous haissons les "sang - de - bourbe". Ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde, c'était les détruire. Il inventa donc ce qu'il nomma "le sortilège d'attraction pure". Ce sortilège ne marche que sur des sangs purs ou des sang mélés, c'est à dire sur ceux qui ont du sang sorcier dans leurs veines. Il permet d'enlever temporairement sa magie à la personne atteinte par le sortilège."

Un long silence respectueux et oppressant suivit cette déclaration, silence que Voldemort coupa en reprenant :

" Dans cette école réside une personne qui m'empèche d'accomplir mon règne : Harry Potter. Cette formule me permettrait d'anihiler sa magie et le laisserait sans pouvoirs. Si chacun de vous effectue ce sortilège sur chaque sorcier qu'il croisera dans cet établissement, qu'il soit élève ou professeur... Nous anéantirons jusqu'à Dumbledore avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de recouvrer leurs pouvoirs."

Un murmura d'approbation parcourut la table, pendant que Drago, émerveillé, srcutait le visage sans expression de Voldemort.

" Cependant; ajouta celui -ci, faisant cesser le brouhaha ambiant; comme je vous l'ai dit précédement, les "sang - de - bourbe" ne sont pas touchés par ce sortilège, puisque c'est ceux - ci que Théophile Queuededragon désirait protèger."

Il se tourna alors vers Drago, une lueur démente plantée dans ses orbites creuses, les mots se précipitants dans sa bouche.

"Ta mission, au départ, aurait donc été de les affaiblir avec une potion boufftout qui absorbe l'énergie de celui qui la boit et le laisse sans force. Mais tu ne le feras pas à tous. J'ai besoin de Hermione Granger pour entrer dans poudlard."

Cette fois, le murmure s'emplifia jusqu'à devenir une seule voix qui protestait, et Drago vit le visage de son père pâlir et entendit sa mère s'évanouir. Voldemort se leva, faisant à nouveau régner un silence morbide.

"Il me faut la personne dont le sang ne comporte aucune trace de père sorcier ou de mère sorcière la plus proche de Harry Potter. Je dois déverser un peu de mon âme en elle. La particularité du sortilège inventé par Théophile Queuededragon, est qu'avec elle, une personne de sang non sorcier proche spirituellement d'un être au sang sorcier peut absorber ses pouvoirs, et les possèder. La seule façon pour moi de vaincre Harry Potter est de possèder sa magie. Tu devras donc, dit - il en se tournant vers Drago, le surplombant de toute sa taille, approcher Hermione Granger le plus tôt possible, de manière à ce qu'elle ne se doute pas de tes intentions, ne soit jamais amical. Découvre simplement qui elle est. Tu devras la connaître, elle et ses détails, afin que je puisse accorder mon âme à la sienne et devenir elle. Et surtout, elle ne devra pas disparaître avant que j'entre dans son âme. Connaît la Drago. Sonde la. Détruit la."


	7. Me passer de toi

**Snif plus de reviews :(... Est ce que la fic ne vous plait plus? Donnez moi signe de vie!**

* * *

_Je peux très bien_

_me _

_passer de toi._

* * *

_Retour dans le présent…_

« Cette sang de bourbe est stupide. Elle n'arrête pas de pleurer. » Dit Drago, s'adressant à Pansy.

Drago voyait Hermione pleurer. Ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Cela lui procura une sensation étrange au creux du ventre. Une sensation qui n'allait pas tellement avec ses paroles. Incongru. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle claquait la porte derrière elle, il comprit.

Drago lâcha la main de Pansy sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Ses doigts se démêlèrent des siens.

« Je reviens. » Furent ses seuls mots Elle n'eu même pas le temps d'exprimer quelques syllabes que déjà il était déjà loin.

_Tant pis pour Pansy. De toute façon, sa bouche est trop désagréable pour moi. Même si je dois feindre._

Il traversa la pièce rapidement, sa cape frôlant à peine le sol, et se plaça derrière Harry qui frappait la porte de toutes ses forces. Il avait l'air à bout de force et la moitié de la grande salle avait les yeux fixés sur lui. Ron s'était levé et avançait dans leur direction.

_Pour une fois, lui et moi on veut la même chose._

« Que se passe- t- il enfin ? Questionna le professeur MC Gonagall qui venait d'arriver auprès d'eux, les cheveux en bataille.

- C'est Hermione… Partie…. Protéger de ce qu'elle pourrait se faire… » Souffla Harry qui était épuisé à force d'avoir hurlé le prénom de son amie.

Le professeur MC Gonagall ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre. Un élève si brillante, réduite à ce faible état. Désarçonnée. Sortie d'elle-même. Après une hésitation grandissante, elle s'empressa d'agiter sa baguette, provoquant une gerbe d'étincelles rouge et l'ouverture de la porte massive.

« Un sortilège de septième année, vraiment cette fille…. » Murmura- t- elle tandis que la porte s'ouvrait violement.

Harry pris alors conscience de la présence de Drago à ses cotés. Une vague de haine le submergea. Tout ça, c'était sa faute. Mais avant qu'il ait pût prononcer un mot, Drago prit la parole.

« Pousse- toi Potter, je voudrai passer. » Grinça- t- il entre ses dents.

_Pas moyen que tu saches qui je vais voir. Ni ce que je vais faire.Mais je dois me dépècher._

« Dégage Malfoy, siffla Harry en sortant sa baguette d'un geste vif. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines.

- Tu ne veux pas sauver ta copine le saule pleureur, Saint Potter ? »

_Je pourrais le tuer maintenant. Même l'étrangler à mains nues. En finir avec cette histoire stupide. Mais c'est au seigneur des ténèbres de le faire._

Harry le regarda un instant avec une profonde lueur de mépris plantée dans les yeux. Mais sa peur pour Hermione était plus forte que son aversion pour Drago et abaissa sa baguette, se frayant un chemin entre les quelques élèves qui avaient commencé à quitter la grande salle, commentant le comportement d' Hermione. Il fût bientôt suivi de Ron, qui jeta un regard haineux à Drago.

_Elle c'est moi. C'est horrible. Je sais ou elle est. J'en suis certain._

Dès que Harry et Ron eurent tourné vers les cachots, Drago se jeta dans l'escalier qui menait à la tour d'astronomie. Il ne comprenait pas ni ne savait pourquoi il était persuadé que Hermione se trouvait là. Il ne savait même pas ce qui la poussait à faire toutes ces choses. Mais il était certain qu'elle se trouvait en haut de cette tour. Si elle mourrait, le seigneur des ténèbres ne pourrait jamais accomplir son noble destin.

Il courût donc ainsi dans l'escalier de pierre polie, ignorant le point de coté qui lui sciait les côtes et arriva en haut de la tour plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Le soleil matinal l'aveugla un instant, puis il distingua une forme qui se détachait dans la lumière.

Hermione était là, debout, lui tournant le dos.

Debout sur les remparts.

A l'instant précis ou Drago vit son pied gauche se déplacer au dessus du vide, des milliers de pensées virent fourmiller dans son esprit.

_Je ne mentais pas idiote. Je ne veux vraiment pas que tu meures. Tu es stupide. Je te l'ai dit. Le seigneur des ténèbres à besoin de toi. Et peut - être que moi aussi. Pour une raison inconnue à mes yeux._

Comme au ralenti, comme s'il ne pouvait aller plus vite, Drago saisit lentement le bras d' Hermione qui chancela un instant au bord du vide, poussant un cri perçant. Le temps sembla gelé pendant quelques secondes.

Puis il la tira en arrière de toutes ses forces, ce qui eu pour effet de la faire tomber sur lui. Mais sur le sol dur et froid de la tour. Pas sur le sol touffu du parc. Son corps souple collé au sien, elle leva les yeux vers Drago.

"Malefoy…" Souffla Hermione. Elle se redressa puis se leva brusquement, des larmes sèches encore présentes sur ses joues blêmes. Ses yeux étaient étrangement révulsés. Elle semblait avoir touché le fond de quelque chose. Le fonde de quoi et pourquoi; Drago n'en savait rien.

« Je t'ai de pas essayer de mourir à nouveau Granger ! Cria- t- il, la voix presque tremblante.

- Imbécile ! Comment peux- tu avoir l'audace de venir me chercher ici? Tu peux me faire du mal pour ce que je veux faire, ça m'est bien égal ! Laisse moi tranquille ! Je n'obéis à personne!

-Non je ne te laisse pas. Je veux te voir souffrir. Devant moi. Je ferais tout pour que tu restes en vie. »

Il eu à ces paroles un sourire froid et satisfait. Sourire qui lui ressemblait.

Hermione se mit à rire, hystérique. Puis des larmes silencieuses se mirent à courir sur ses joues.

Il sût.

Elle se retourna. Il savait qu'elle allait courir de toutes ses forces vers le vide. S'y jeter sans hésitation.

Drago saisit son bras, la retourna brusquement et la plaqua au sol alors qu'elle avait à peine fait un pas. Les pleurs d'Hermione redoublèrent d'intensité tandis que son dos heurtait la pierre glacée de la tour. Elle le frappa de toutes ses forces, ses poings cognant sur le torse du garçon. Drago lui saisit les poignets, le souffle court.

_Si elle meure je n'aurai plus qu'à mourir. Il me tuerait. Dans d'atroces souffrances._

Les yeux marron d'Hermione lançaient des éclairs. Puis elle cessa de gigoter sous sa poigne, immobile. Ses cheveux étaient tombés sur sa joue.

« Du mal, je t'en fais comme je veux, j'ai l'impression. Je ne te cacherais jamais que je veux te faire souffrir. Alors je vais devenir proche de toi. Tu surveiller. T'empêcher de mourir. »

_Le seigneur des ténèbres ne m'en voudra pas car en la surveillant je la garderais en vie._

Hermione semblait ailleurs. Comme si elle n'entendait pas ses paroles.

_Tu es tellement contradictoire. Mais vas - y. Commence à la poursuivre dès maintenant. Fais lui mal. Tu en meures d'envie._

Drago s'éloigna d'Hermione qui se releva une seconde fois.

« Je te ferais avoir besoin de moi. »

**J'ai déjà besoin de toi imbécile.**

Hermione sembla régir. Drago se leva à son tour, chancelant, les mains moites, le visage cramoisi. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Mais ses entrailles se tordaient à cette idée. La honte et la colère l'empêchaient de parler.

Il s'approcha et saisit brutalement Hermione par la taille puis caressa son visage. Elle aussi était rouge.

_Elle et moi. Elle est moi. Je suis fou. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Je fais ça uniquement pour lui faire du mal._

« Ton petit Potter n'aimera pas savoir ce que je vais te faire. » Souffla- t- il dans son oreille.

Hermione frissonnait. Elle n'avait pas l'air de se vouloir de débattre. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, ses pupilles dilatées, le regard brillant, flamboyant.

Alors Drago s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

_Ses mains. Elle les met dans mes cheveux. Elle à l'air heureuse. Je veux lui faire du mal et elle est heureuse._

Leurs bouches restèrent l'une contre l'autre pendant toutes ces secondes.

_Chaud. Doux. Agréable. Sensation bizarre au creux des reins. Son odeur. Ses cheveux sur ma joue._

Puis il décolla ses lèvres des siennes, sentant que s'il ne s'écartait pas il allait plonger à nouveau dans son univers brûlant. Elle resta immobile, les yeux fermés.

« Drago… Dit- elle doucement, le souffle court.

- J'espère que tu souffres. Que tu trompes ton copain Potter par ça. Tu n'auras jamais rien de plus agréable que ma bouche sur la tienne. »

_Et moi non plus._

Il eut un rire sarcastique avant de la pousser dans l'escalier de la tour en prenant soin d'éviter son regard vitreux et absent.

Elle partit toute seule en direction de son dortoir sans qu'il ait eu à lui dire de le faire ou même de la pousser à le faire.

_L'amour c'est pour les cons. Si j'aime pas Pansy, elle je le hais_.


	8. Complications?

**Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point vos reviews me font plaisir (hystérique)! Vraiment merci. De lire. D'aimer. Bonne lecture :D.**

* * *

_Pourquoi ça ferait mal_

_de te savoir_

_dans les bras d'un autre?_

* * *

_Ça ne marche pas. Rien ne marche. Je n'y arrive pas._

Allongé sur son lit, une moue de désapprobation planté sur son visage blafard, Drago réfléchissait.

Deux semaines auparavant, il était venu en cours de potion avec le bras en écharpe; bien que celui-ci n'avait absolument rien qui aurait nécessité un bandage. Un coup d'œil entendu avec le professeur Rogue lors de son entrée dans la salle de classe, et quelques secondes plus tard, celui - ci demandait de sa voix venimeuse à Hermione de venir aider Drago à préparer sa potion. Mais ce plan n'avait pas marché comme prévu.

Hermione s'était évanouie avant même que le cours ne commence. Elle avait même commencé par lui répondre. Puis elle avait fait tomber son sac. Son visage était devenu livide. On aurait dit qu'elle allait pleurer. Et elle s'était étalée par terre sans un bruit.

Voulant connaître les raisons de cette réaction imprévisible (raisons importantes à connaître afin de mener à bien sa mission), Drago était allé à l'infirmerie à la fin du cours, et avait écouté le discours de madame Pomfresh en s'étant introduit silencieusement dans le couloir blanc de l'infirmerie. Puis il avait parlé à Hermione.

Drago avait enlevé son bandage qui le gênait avant d'entrer et savait qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de le remettre : Hermione avait été tellement stupéfaite de le voir qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué.

Ensuite, il avait été étonné par son comportement étrange dans la grande salle et choqué par la façon dont elle avait quitté la pièce, en furie, hystérique, mais surtout en larmes.

Et il avait su, par une force qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas et pour des raisons qu'il ignorait, ou elle était allé…

A présent, Drago se retrouvait couché sur ses draps vert et or froissés, au lieu d'être en cours en métamorphose. Il savait qu'aujourd'hui ils allaient changer un coussin en chaton, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de rentrer de cours le visage lacéré. Il préférait rester dans son dortoir désert à chercher un moyen de s'approcher d'Hermione et de mener à bien sa mission. Un moyen de faire en sorte qu'elle s'attache à lui. Pour qu'elle lui dise si elle voulait recommencer à mourir. Pour qu'ainsi il puisse l'aider (ce mot associé à Hermione le répugnait). Le plus important était qu'elle ne meure pas.

Mais Drago ne trouvait pas de solution à cet épineux problème. Ses pensées vagabondaient.

_Je ne peux pas penser. Mon esprit est inerte._

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, se souvenant du goût simple et fruité d' Hermione. Il avait aussi le souvenir de ses mains douces et chaudes, fines, qui lui avaient effleuré la joue avant de venir jouer avec ses cheveux, et de ses…….

_Tu te calmes! Imbécile! Je la hais. Alors j'ai pas envie de me la faire. Même si ça ne serait qu'un jeu pour moi, j'ai d'autres filles pour satisfaire mes désirs!_

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione n'avait pas mal réagi. Peut - être que son désespoir l'avait rendu insensible pour un temps.

Mais ça lui compliquait encore la tâche. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle était avec Harry, mais si elle était avec lui, au moins accomplissait - il une sorte de vengeance à l'égard de celui qu'il haïssait.

Sur ces pensées, Drago se redressa brusquement dans son lit et se leva. Il venait de voir l'heure sur son horlojibou, et il devait aller en cours de divination s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard. Il grimaça en songeant que le professeur Trelawney leur avait demandé de faire un devoir sur l'influence morphologique des 7 lunes de Mars, et que précisément, il avait écrit trois parchemins avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait disserté sur les 5 lunes de Jupiter. Tant pis. Il fourra quelques parchemins vierges, deux plumes et une bouteille d'encre dans son sac, tout en songeant qu'il trouverait bien une excuse écrite de la main du professeur Rogue à remettre au professeur Mc Gonagall pour son absence en cours de métamorphose. Excuses qu'elle accepterait en levant un sourcil septique.

Drago sortit de son dortoir, son sac se balançant lentement sur son épaule. Les couloirs du cachot étaient vides. Seuls deux serpentard de première années se trouvaient dans la salle commune, rédigeant un devoir sur une table trois fois plus grande qu'eux.

Il sortit de la salle commune et remonta lentement les escaliers des cachots, pour se retrouver bientôt sur le tapis rouge qui tapissait le hall de l'école. Drago passa près de la grande salle, ses lourdes portes fermées.

Il ne pensait pas trop en ces instants cléments ou il pouvait profiter de sa solitude, sans avoir besoin de faire preuve d'artifices, de mensonges ou de flatteries inutiles. Il pouvait simplement ne penser à rien, simplement être.

Drago se sentait bien en cet instant et il sifflota un air du groupe « serpent vert » , passant devant une gargouille passablement laide qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'alors. Il gravit quelques étages en passant par des passages interdits qui n'étaient même pas connu de Rusard, puis se retrouva dans un des escalier tournant de l'école et poussa une porte qui le mènerait directement à la salle de divination.

Et c'est là, dans le silence de la porte qui se refermait, qu'il les vit aussi clairement que s'il avait été l'une des deux personnes.

Là, dans le couloir éclairé par des vitraux géants, se trouvait Hermione, ses cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules. Hermione qui était contre le mur. Une tapisserie représentant une fermière qui dirigeait quelques poulets de la pointe de sa baguette regardait la scène avec une attention non feinte. Elle regardait Hermione. Et elle voyait la même chose que Drago. Collé contre Hermione, leur deux corps étant comme fait l'un pour l'autre, il y avait Harry. Il la prenait par la taille. Et ils s'embrassaient. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le baiser qu'avaient échangés Drago et Hermione. C'était bien plus que ça.

**Inversion des rôles?**

Drago resta immobile pendant de longues minutes. Il ne respirait plus. La haine l'empêchait de faire le moindre geste, qu'il imaginait sanglant et dévastateur.

_Elle se fout de moi. C'est mon orgueil de Malfoy qui est mis en jeu par cette sale sang de bourbe. Ça va être dur d'arranger mon plan maintenant. Encore plus dur. Déjà que je n'était pas très avancé, mais alors maintenant…_

Puis, guidé par un instinct lourd et désagréable, Drago s'avança vers eux. Au ralenti. En silence. Sa cape frôlait le sol mais ne semblait produire aucun bruit. Seul le bruit de deux bouches qui se touchent était audible. Plus il se rapprochait et mieux il voyait la scène.

_Elle aussi elle l'embrasse. Ils sont donc vraiment ensembles.. Finalement j'aurai pu faire quelque chose de désagréable et de douloureux contre Saint Potter._

Enfin après un moment qui lui sembla être une éternité, Drago arriva au niveau d'Hermione et Harry. La haine le faisait trembler. La colère. Contre lui. D'avoir raté son plan. Contre elle. De ne pas lui avoir cédé. A cet instant, Harry s'éloigna d'Hermione avec regret. Celle - ci avait les joues cramoisies et les yeux brillants. Elle baissa la tête.

_Je suis à côté d'elle et elle ne me voit même pas. Je suis vraiment stupide. Ce n'était pas la bonne méthode. Elle a l'air vraiment amoureuse._

**Avoir envie de frapper quelque un de toutes mes forces de cette manière, ça me donne des fourmis dans les doigts.**

Hermione leva les yeux vers Harry, comme si elle était craintive. Il lui souriait tendrement.

De l'amour. Beurk.

Enfin, après un laps de temps inconnu, Drago, toujours debout, les poings serrés par la rage, vit que le temps semblait reprendre son cours pour Hermione. Elle tourna la tête, cherchant du regard un quelconque inconnu qui aurait surpris la scène. Et elle vit Drago, debout devant elle, ses mèches fines et blondes barrant son front. Ses yeux métalliques rageurs, méprisants et froids plantés dans les siens comme un couteau entre ses côtes.


	9. Juste pour oublier

**Il semblerait que Harry et Hermione, ça ne vous plaise pas trop . Alors je vous dévoile la vérité hihi :D. Et oui, Drago à l'air faché.. Bonne lecture :), et sincèrement ce que vous me dites me donne envie de vous écrire la suite encore plus vite..**

* * *

_Quand tu souris comme ça_

_Je voudrais _

_être elle._

* * *

_Je me souviens d'Harry et moi dans le couloir de divination. Après le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Harry m'avait dit qu'il devait apporter un devoir au professeur Trelawney. Devoir qu'il avait bien évidement finit en retard, comme d'habitude. Ron était parti faire un tour à l'infirmerie après avoir vu Lavande vomir sur Parvati et nous étions donc seuls. Harry et moi sortions tout juste du cours. Nous plaisantions sur les futures prédictions de Trelawney : il me disait qu'il allait sûrement être tué par un cognard furieux, citant Dooby lors de notre deuxième année._

_Puis on a changé de sujet. Il me parlait. De quoi me parlait- il ? Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention. Je saisissais quelques mots disjoints, quelques brides de phrases qui percutaient mon cerveau._

_« Quidditch….. Ron.. Lavande et Parvati!…. Devoir pour Rogue… »_

_Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer. Mais comment l'aurais- je pu dans ces conditions ? Je pensais si fort qu'il me semblait que Harry entendait chacune des phrases entêtantes formulées par mon esprit. Je pensais à Drago._

_J'ai cru mourir quand il m'a embrassée. Il a mis sa bouche sur la mienne. Sa bouche chaude et tellement attirante. C'était pour moi inconcevable. C'était bref. Violent. Intense. Peut - être même irréel. Comment le savoir ? Avait- il un souvenir ? Ou n'y avait- il que moi ? Même s'il a été un peu rude, il l'a fait. Même si c'était pour me faire souffrir. Et rien d'autre ne pouvait compter plus que ça aujourd'hui._

_Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait ressentir quelque chose d'aussi agréable, même donné avec tellement de colère. J'avais chaud, j'avais froid, j'étais transie, glacée, mais brûlante et fiévreuse. J'étais vivante._

_Je pensais à tout ça, et à ce stade de mes réflexions je n'écoutais plus. Harry avait du m'appeler une ou deux fois, mais, perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas relevé. Et je n'ai remarqué le silence qui nous séparait que bien après qu'il eu commencé._

_Et puis Harry a attrapé mon bras. Encore le même bras que Drago avait touché. Ça me faisait presque mal. Parce qu'il me serrait vraiment fort. Et puis j'ai vu dans ses yeux comme un éclair de colère._

_Il ma collé contre le mur. Ça ma fait mal dans le bas du dos et le mur était froid. J'avais des frissons qui remontaient jusque dans ma nuque, mes cheveux se dressaient sur ma tête. Et il était de plus en plus près de moi, son souffle brûlant faisait bouger les mèches qui étaient devant mes yeux._

_Et puis après le mur, dans mon dos, c'était sa main. Sa main chaude. Je la sentais à travers le tissu rêche de ma robe. Et il m'a regardée. Dans les yeux. Comme s'il voulait me sonder. Il avait l'air triste et en colère à la fois. Et je pouvoir voir de la peur dans son regard. Mais c'était moi qui tremblait._

_C'est là qu'il me l'a dit. Il ma serré contre lui et il a crié « Je sais que tu aimes quelque un, j'en suis persuadé, et je t'en prie Ginny, dis que c'est moi ! »_

**Ginny?**

_Sa voix était rauque, étrange, rocailleuse, comme si c'était son corps qui parlait et non lui. Ses yeux verts fixaient les miens. J'étais incapable de bouger, de détourner mon regard du sien. J'étais pétrifiée, choquée._

**Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?**

_Puis je me suis souvenue du sortilège de confusion, la voix du professeur retentissant encore dans mes oreilles tandis que Harry me serrait encore plus fort contre lui : « Granger, mettez vous avec Potter. Londubat avec Weasley. Quand je en donnerai le signal, celui d'entre vous qui est situé à droite de son partenaire fera un quart de tour avec sa baguette et dira : "confundus". Utilisé pour détourner un ennemi de sa cible, ce sortilège de confusion est très puissant; à tel point que votre adversaire pourrait vous confondre avec quelque un d'autre ! Ce sortilège, s'il est bien lancé, peut durer plusieures heures, faites donc attention à votre partenaire dans les prochaines heures.» Puis j'ai lancé le sortilège à Harry. Il s'était aussitôt mis en grande conversation avec une armoire._

_Un intense soulagement s'est mit à couler dans mes veines. Harry est comme mon frère._

_Puis il s'est mis à pleurer. Il a baissé doucement la tête, comme pour dire qu'il abandonnait. J'ai senti quelque chose de mouillé sur ma main quand je lui ai relevé le visage._

_Ses yeux étaient brillants. Humides._

_« Ginny, je t'aime. » Il l'avait presque seulement chuchoté. Je ne l'avais presque pas entendu. Mais j'en avais conscience, même s'il prenait la décision de ne plus jamais le dire, je le savais. Je l'ai regardé. Je voyais des sillons humides sur ses joues tracés par ses larmes qui coulaient. Il a eu un drôle de sourire. Triste et confus._

**Il l'aime donc tellement…**

_Puis il s'est rapproché. J'avais chaud. Pour Drago. Pour Harry. Pour Drago. Drago._

_Drago qui ne m'aime pas._

_Et puis Harry m'a embrassée. Mais différemment de lui. Comme s'il embrassait Ginny, comme quelqu' un d'amoureux. Ses lèvres étaient froides, mais ses mains vraiment très chaudes. Sa bouche était mouillée. J'avais le goût de ses larmes sur mes lèvres. Un goût d'amertume acide. Acide sulfurique. J'ai frissonné. Je n'avais pas chaud, mais terriblement froid. Mais moi aussi je l'ai embrassé. Pour avoir plus chaud. Pour qu'il ne pleure plus. Pour aimer. Pour oublier. Oublier Drago. Pour qu'il ai l'impression d'être aimé par celle qu'il désire._

**Pas comme moi.**

_Oublier que j'ai envie de vomir. De pleurer._

_Et j'ai pensé à Drago en cet instant ou j'étais collée à lui, comme lui pensait à Ginny. Une manière hypocrite de réchauffer nos deux cœurs glacés. Juste aujourd'hui. Et plus jamais._

_Quand Harry s'est reculé, j'ai eu l'impression d'enfin réaliser l'ampleur de ce qui venait de se produire._

_Et puis j'ai tourné la tête, et j'ai vu Drago, debout devant nous. Immobile. Sa haine me surplombant. Sa beauté rebelle et marginale, sa candide noirceur puérile et grave. Ses cheveux devant ses yeux, son regard froid et distant presque ailleurs._

_J'ai eu vraiment chaud au moment ou je l'ai vu. Mon corps s'est réchauffé d'un coup sec, comme une allumette qu'on fait craquer. Chaud à en étouffer. Et je n'ai pas pût m'empêcher de le penser. Malgré les larmes qui brouillaient les alentours et le rendaient semblable à une agréable vision idyllique._

**Je n'aimerai jamais personne d'autre que lui. Et il est là. Il me regarde. Et je l'aime. Je l'aime. Je l'aime.**

_J'ai envie de pleurer. D'ailleurs, je suis en train de pleurer._

Drago fixait Hermione. Il essayait de mettre le plus de haine possible dans son regard. Pour lui transmettre un message silencieux et bien sentit. Pour lui faire comprendre qu'on ne se moque pas impunément de Drago Malfoy. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais haï autant qu'en cet instant.


	10. La réalite est une partie de plaisir?

**Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire cette suite. En espèrant que celle - ci corresponde à vos espèrances :D, bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Mon esprit dormait._

_Je t'ai rencontré._

_Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait se réveiller aussi vite._

* * *

Hermione poussa violement Harry loin d'elle au moment ou son regard et celui de Drago se croisèrent.

_La douleur, l'amour. Totalement opposés et tellement proches, tellement toi et moi. J'ai envie d'être avec toi. Avec toi_.

La bouche entrouverte, Harry heurta le mur d'en face avec un bruit mat et se laissa doucement tomber en bas de celui - ci, l'air complètement hébété.

Hermione se tourna lentement pour se retrouver face à Drago. Elle le regarda dans les yeux avec une certaine difficulté, détournant vivement son regard au départ, rougissante, des larmes rageuses, honteuses et silencieuses coulant sur ses joues rosées. Lui, impassible, méprisant, hargneux, campé sur ses deux jambes dans la clarté hivernale qui le rendait encore plus blafard que d'ordinaire, la regardait, cet air narquois si habituel planté sur son visage angélique.

Non pas son visage angélique, son visage idyllique. Elle eu mal dans tout son corps rien qu'à le regarder quelques secondes. Hermione sentait ses lèvres trembler tant elle avait envie de sa bouche. Elle aimait le voir. Même imparfait, il lui plaisait. Même si son absence était insupportable. Chaque mouvement qu'il faisait lui donnait mal au ventre, lui broyait les entrailles à la manière d'une scie à métaux mal réglée.

_L'amour fait mal. Il me méprise._

Cette pensée lui brusqua l'esprit et lui donna envie de rire frénétiquement. Elle voulait disparaître tant sa vie lui semblait effaçable par son simple mépris. Pourtant, elle resta immobile, debout devant lui, les yeux plantés dans les siens avec cette imperceptible lueur d'espoir qu'ils reflétaient. Elle sentait des vertiges lui traverser le corps à la manière des décharges électriques. Et puis, doucement, au fur - et - à mesure que ses larmes chaudes commençaient à lui brouiller la vue, elle se mit à penser différemment. Elle ne savait pas ce que Drago pouvait penser. Elle ne savait pas que cette lueur bizarre dans ses yeux était le fruit d'un étonnement passif, d'une impression d'inconnu. Elle ne savait pas que les plaques rouges sur ses joues n'étaient pas dues à un mépris grandissant mais à cette envie dévorante qu'il avait de vouloir sécher ses joues.

_Après tout, on n'a rien à perdre. Je n'ai rien à perdre. J'ai si peu de temps à vivre aujourd'hui comme demain._

Elle se sentait tellement étrange, molle, autre qu'elle même en cet instant qu'il lui semblait que si elle mourrait, elle aurait regretté plein de choses. Elle aurait peut - être tout regretté. Elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Les sentiment inavoués de Harry pour Ginny y était sûrement pour quelque chose.

_Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre._

Hermione cessa alors de pleurer. Et comme si elle venait de prendre une décision irrévocable, elle sécha ses larmes avec le revers de sa main d'un geste rageur. A cet instant, Drago, étonné par la violence du geste qu'elle venait de faire, pu voir dans ses yeux de la colère, de la détermination, de la volonté. Hermione semblait ne plus vouloir douter de rien. Elle s'approcha de lui sans détacher son regard du sien. Lorsqu'elle se trouva devant lui, elle sourit étrangement et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Drago eu l'impression qu'elle venait de le frapper. Il voulut reculer de toutes ses forces, la pousser contre le mur pour qu'elle perdre connaissance. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas, presque inconscient. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Pourquoi il ne réagissait pas alors qu'il en avait tellement envie.

« Tu es une pute, une simple fille qui tente d'avoir l'affection de n'importe quel homme par le biais de n'importe quel acte. Tu salis ton corps déjà putride à la base, parce que ton sang est impur, et tu oses de frotter à moi. »

Ces paroles étaient sorties de sa bouche sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi il les avait prononcées. Elles étaient venues de manière neutre, comme si c'était logique, imparable, certain, comme une constation simple et directe venue se ficher dans ses pensées. Il savait simplement que la raison pour laquelle il avait prononcé ces quelques mots avec un rapport avec la colère qui brûlait en lui. Les mains d'Hermione caressait sa main, ses doigts, son cou, et chaque parcelle de sa peau qu'elle touchait lui faisait mal à en crever. Il avait envie de frapper Harry pour l'affront qu'il lui avait fait en ayant posé ses lèvres sur celle d'Hermione. Quelques fois, il avait un éclair de lucidité et il savait qu'il devait lui faire mal, la posséder pour le compte de son maître. L'ennui - et ça l'aurait presque fait rire tant ça lui paraissait ridicule - c'est qu'en cet instant précis, son maître se trouvait contre lui, la tête relevée dans sa direction, ses mains effleurant sa joue, un air de détermination planté sur le visage. Il la trouva tout simplement belle, douce, courageuse, digne.

**Elle ne mérite pas ce que je viens de lui dire.**

Une telle douceur dans ses propres pensées lui fit mal à la tête, comme si elle allait se fendre en deux sous l'effet de ses sensations. Malgré le fait qu'il ai envie de lui faire mal, de la blesser, il n'avait pas envie que ce soit par les mots. Il voulait que ce soit par son comportement, par ses gestes. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus lui faire mal par la douleur physique. Il voulait que la douleur soit morale mais qu'elle ne se dise pas.

« J'ai envie de te faire mal, de te faire souffrir le plus que je le peux. »

Drago avait eu envie de lui dire, à cette fille qui osait poser ses mains sur lui sans qu'il sache la repousser, la mépriser totalement. En quelques secondes, il vit alors beaucoup de choses se produire. Il vit les yeux d'Hermione regarder quelque chose sur sa droite et sentit une vive douleur sur sa tempe puis irradier dans son corps. L'instant d'après, il était couché par terre tandis que la terre tanguait dangereusement autour de lui. Il leva les yeux, hébété, et vit Harry flanqué devant lui, son poing tendu dans sa direction. La haine fit bouillir son sang et remonter quelques vieux sentiments destructeurs.

« Ne touche pas à la fille que j'aime, ou je te tue. » Lança Harry d'une voix complètement neutre à Drago. Hermione était debout juste derrière lui, l'air affolé.

_Il est encore sous le coup du sortilège de confusion. Qu'Est-ce que j'ai failli faire? J'ai failli lui céder. J'ai failli lui montrer._

« C'est comme ça qu'on est avec elle. »

_Par merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris?_

**Alors ainsi, elle lui appartient. Elle voulait juste me blesser. Je veux la faire souffrir mais c'est elle qui le fait. Je suis pitoyable.**

« C'est comme ça qu'on aime, sale con. »

Et alors qu' Hermione n'avait pas fini de penser, alors qu'elle avait ses mains plaquées sur sa bouche avec effarement, Harry glissa sa main dans son dos, dégagea son visage et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

A ce contact indescriptible, Hermione se mit à avoir mal au ventre, à avoir envie de vomir. Elle se débattit furieusement et poussa Harry pour la seconde fois de la journée, s'essuyant vivement les lèvres.

Elle eu le temps de se retourner à temps pour voir Drago au fond du couloir. Il était en train de saisir la poignée de la porte. Hermione ne réfléchit plus et se mit alors à courir vers lui. Elle arriva à sa hauteur alors qu'il entrouvrait la porte et elle attrapa vivement son bras pour le forcer à se retourner.


	11. Juste parceque c'est toi

**Voilà la suite :D, bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas les reviews :p!**

* * *

_J'ai comme envie de tourner le gaz_

_Comme envie d'me faire sauter les plombs._

* * *

Drago avait fait demi tour. Ses pieds avaient tournés tout seuls au moment même ou il avait vu leurs bouches se toucher pour la seconde fois. Ç'en était trop, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Il n'avait même pas eu l'audace de retourner sur ses pas pour mettre son poing dans la figure de Harry. Bizarrement, il se sentait surtout épuisé. Pour la première fois, Drago Malfoy abandonnait. Il n'avait qu'une envie momentanée, c'était de quitter la pièce.

Il lui avait semblé que la distance entre l'endroit ou il se trouvait et entre la porte était démesurée. Des kilomètres le séparait de ce pan de mur salvateur, à un tel point qu'il s'était demandé s'il n'allait pas s'écorcher les pieds à force de marcher. Puis il était enfin arrivé devant la porte. Le bois lui semblait gondolé, vieux, pourri, moisi, comme tout ce qu'il vivait en ces longues secondes qui ne voulaient pas s'écouler plus vite que l'indique le mot « seconde ».

Sa main avait difficilement saisi la poigné de fer rouillée et il avait sentit la fraîcheur de la clenche se déverser dans son bras comme un seau d'eau froide, comme s'il revenait à une brusque réalité.

Juste après cette douche froide, il avait entendu des pas précipités derrière lui (bien qu'il lui semblait qu'ils venaient de partout dans le couloir) et il avait sentit la main d'Hermione lui brûler le bras. Comme si elle avait les doigts en feu.

Et elle avait parlé. Sa voix s'était élevée, fraîche, féminine, inquiète et passionnée. Alors il s'était retourné. Entre les brides de phrases d'Hermione, il avait aperçu Harry qui quittait la pièce par la porte située de l'autre coté du couloir.

« Tout ce que ça peut paraître, ce n'est pas! Je t'aime, je n'aime que toi! Tu as si souvent envie de me faire mal, alors je te met au défi de me faire du mal, vas -y, fait moi mal! Je te donne la possibilité de faire ça comme tu le veux, je t'ouvre mon cœur, je te donne mon corps! Mais en échange, partage un peu ta vie avec moi, donne moi une infime partie de toi et je te laisserai me brutaliser comme tu le veux!» hurla - t- elle avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Drago resta d'abord en suspens après cette déclaration. Figé à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, il ne bougeait pas, en proie à une multitude de pensées.

_Elle m'aime_.

Puis, alors que son cerveau recommençait involontairement à fonctionner, il eu une idée. Une idée de Génie. Il se souvint des paroles de Voldemort qui voulait qu'il s'approche d'elle au point de blesser son âme, de connaître tout ce qu'elle-même ne savait pas, de sonder son esprit au plus profond; cela pour faire d'elle le parfait réceptacle pour son maître.

_Et voila qu'elle me facilite la tâche_.

Il eu envie de rire, de rejeter sa tête en arrière, de sentir ses traits se crisper et de partir d'un grand éclat de rire fou comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Il exultait intérieurement.

_Elle est trop stupide_.

Drago eut un large sourire. Il pensait en cet instant qu'il pourrait prendre possession d'elle. Il songeait qu'elle ne lui refuserait rien, s'abandonnerait corps et âme à lui. Qu'enfin on reconnaîtrait qu'il est capable.

Il retint une crise de rire hystérique derrière un masque de fermeté et de passivité, essayant de paraître le plus neutre possible. Mais il avait envie de jouer franc jeu avec elle tout en en la trompant.

Il réfléchit un instant, les yeux plongés dans les prunelles marrons qui reflétaient une lueur inquiète, perdue. Puis son regard s'attarda sur ses joues un peu trop rouges, sur ses cheveux broussailleux qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, emmêlés et touffus.

_Je vais être le meilleur. Pour une fois fillette, tu ne me battras pas_.

« Je te propose quelque chose. Je veux bien te voir pour des choses qu'on appellera « physiques » et j'accepte de passer des moments avec toi pour qu'on parle. Je refuse toute marque de tendresse, comme prendre la main de l'autre. Et bien sûr pas question qu'on se montre en public. En échange, je te demande de me laisser sortir avec qui je veux. Et je te ferrais plus mal que personne ne te feras jamais mal. »

**C'est déjà le cas imbécile**.

- alors vas - y. Fait moi mal. Du moment que c'est toi ça m'est égal. Même si j'ai l'intime conviction que celui de nous deux qui va faire mal à l'autre, ce sera moi. Attend toi à voir ta vie changer.

- Si tu m'aimes se sera beaucoup plus facile de te blesser. Enfin toi aimer? Impossible. Drago eu un petit rire. Mais j'ai envie d'essayer. Avec le semblant de choses que tu peux ressentir.»

Il lâcha la poignée de la porte qui remonta avec un grincement approbateur et s'approcha d'elle sans que leurs regards ne se lâchent. Ils restèrent face à face à se regarder jusqu'à ce que Drago se décide. Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'il les posa sur ses joues. Elle rougit. Ses pommettes ressemblaient à deux pommes trop rouges, et il eu une envie terrible et prenante de les mordre. Il n'avait plus envie de lui faire mal. Il eu peur de courir à sa perte. Mais peu lui importait. Il savait qu'en cet instant il voulait la posséder plus que tout homme ne l'aurai. Il voulait sa vengeance, il voulait qu'elle soit à lui. Transmettre à Harry de la rancœur et de la douleur.

_Parce que lui aussi avait souffert_.

Il l'attira contre lui violement, appuyant dans son dos le plus fort qu'il pu et il laissa ses mains remonter entre ses omoplates. Il se colla à elle et entendit sa respiration un peu trop saccadée. Ça lui donna des frissons. Des ailes. _De l'adrénaline_. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui dit : « Je vais te faire mal, vraiment mal. Mais on dirait qu'en fait c'est-ce que tu veux réellement. Avoir mal. Avec moi. »

Ces paroles lui semblaient naturelles, douces. Il s'écarta d'elle, cherchant son regard.

Hermione ne broncha pas, fixant de ses prunelles marron la lueur métallique dans les yeux de Drago.

Alors il prit de nouveau son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa le plus doucement qu'il le pu. Plus il était doux, et plus ça lui faisait mal quelque part au fond de lui, sans qu'il en connaisse la raison véritable. Hermione lui rendit son baiser avec autant de ferveur qu'elle le pouvait, elle se mis même à glisser sa main dans ses cheveux et à chercher l'une de ses deux mains.

Elle poussa un gémissement. Aussitôt, il se décolla d'elle et la repoussa. Les yeux grands ouvert avec une expression de sincère étonnement planté sur le visage, elle le regardait. Il se mit à rire et empoigna la clenche de la porte. Il l'ouvrit sans qu'Hermione fasse le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher. Au moment ou il franchissait le seuil, il se retourna et lui scanda, comme une mélodie qui sonnait faux : « Je te déteste Granger. » Avant de fermer la porte.


	12. La réalité nous rattrape

**Il y a longtemps que je n'ai rien publié sur cette fic, alors j'ai écris un roman :D, dites moi si ça vous plaît toujours ;) bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Ca fait du mal_

_Ca fait du bien_

* * *

Ce soir là, après le repas dans la grande salle - durant lequel elle évita soigneusement le regard de Drago - , Hermione dit à Harry et Ron qu'elle les retrouverait dans la salle commune et qu'elle devait aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque. En réalité,elle ne feuilleta que vaguement quelques livres et couvrit une page de gribouillis incompréhensibles.

Elle ne retourna vers la salle commune des Gryffondors que très tard, avec une impression étrange et diffuse qui lui resta sur l'estomac (elle allait d'ailleurs perdurer durant les quelques jours qui suivirent cette déclaration et cet accord pour le moins étrange, pas très glorieux, mais qui semblait convenir à chacun des deux; jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne _la décision_). Les murs des couloirs qu'elle traversait lui semblaient transparents, gondolés, plus immobiles mais mouvants, près à s'accrocher à elle, à la saisir si jamais elle daignait s'arrêter pour repenser à ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

Elle savait qu'elle allait sans doute souffrir, que cette relation n'engendrerait rien de bon, autant pour elle - et étrangement - que pour lui. Mais par le plus grand des hasards (ou simplement pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait pas) cela lui était complètement égal. A force de réfléchir, elle trouvait parfois quelques explications qui lui convenaient et qu'elle retourna dans sa tête jusqu'à arriver devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

« _songebulle _» souffla - t- elle au tableau pour clore sa réflexion.

Elle retrouva Harry, pelotonné dans un canapé rapiécé et usé jusqu'à la corde, l'air complètement hébété. Il annonça à Hermione que Ron était parti se coucher et qu'il lui souhaitait bonne nuit. Puis il bredouilla quelque chose d'incertain à propos d'un sortilège et d'une journée dont il avait tout oublié. Hermione s'était souvenu que les victimes de ce sortilège se rappelaient rarement de leurs actes et encore moins de leurs paroles. Avec un certain soulagement, elle lui expliqua qu'elle lui avait jeté un sort en cours de sortilège et qu'il avait plutôt bien réagi à celui - ci.

Elle n'eu pas eu le temps ni le loisir de lui en dire plus (mais voulait - elle vraiment lui dire plus de chose à propos de ce qui s'était passé?) car Ginny avait fait son entrée, sa chevelure flamboyante laissant derrière elle comme une aura orangée. Elle semblait venir du dehors car ses cheveux goûtaient par terre et une fraîcheur certaine se dégageait de son corps. Elle avait l'air passablement énervée et jeta son sac au coin du feu avant de s'avachir dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée avec un bruit sourd, sans même enlever son manteau.

« Tu permet Hermione? »

Harry eu l'air complètement désarçonné et ne semblait même pas savoir lui - même ce qu'il allait faire ni ce qui le poussait à se lever si brutalement à la vue de Ginny. Hermione acquiesça, sembla se souvenir soudainement qu'elle avait un devoir de potion à rendre pour le lendemain et fila précipitamment dans le dortoir des filles.

* * *

Une semaine et demi plus tard, un jeudi, bien après ce qui va suivre.

_Le temps n'a pas de limites. Est - ce que le cœur sait que le temps n'a pas de limite? Ou combat - il seulement cette atmosphère lugubre dans un demi - sommeil attendant que ses yeux s'ouvrent? Mais le cœur ne voit rien. Il se contente de sentir les fluctuation de l'univers, de l'autre et de lui-même. Le cœur, notre sixième sens._

**O°o°O**

Debout contre une armoire, Hermione avait mal au dos. Une écharde pointue s'enfonçait sournoisement entre ses omoplates. Mais cette douleur n'était qu'artificielle. Elle disparu bientôt, remplacée par des frissons remontant dans sa nuque tandis que Drago la fixait, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur opposé, un air de supériorité qui n'avait rien à faire là planté dans son regard froid.

Alors qu'il bouillait de l'intérieur.

Cela faisait une heure maintenant qu'ils étaient chacun de leur coté, immobiles et tendus comme des arcs, parce que le cœur ne voit pas, le cœur sent, et même si nous ne le voulons pas, nous aimons.

**O°o°O**

* * *

Le cours de potion avait paru vraiment passionnant à Hermione, Harry et Ron qui avaient parfaitement réussi tous les trois leur potion de survoltage. Neville avait collé son chaudron au plafond et le professeur Rogue avait enlevé 20 points à Gryffondor. Ils étaient néanmoins sortis en riant, plaisantant sur le visage irradié de lumière de Goyle quand le mélange de Neville avait délicatement coulé sur sa joue.

Alors qu'elle passait le pas de la porte en souriant, Drago avait saisi le bras d'Hermione, essayant de lui tordre. Elle l'avait regardé, impassible, sachant pertinemment qu'il cherchait sa douleur aussi bien physique que mentale et qu'il serait frustré de ne voir qu'une sourde indifférence se dessiner imperceptiblement sur son visage fermé.

Malgré la douleur qui irradiait sournoisement et silencieusement dans son épaule, elle se força à avoir l'air neutre, calme et surtout placide.

Harry et Ron virent qu' Hermione ne les suivaient plus et se retournèrent d'un air féroce. Ils s'apprêtèrent à dire quelque chose, mais Hermione murmura « je m'en occupe » avec un air si ferme et décidé, sans appel, qu'hébétés, il tournèrent les talons. Ils lui jetèrent des regards suspicieux derrière leurs épaules mais finirent pas tourner au coin du couloir le plus proche sans omettre d'ajouter qu'elle avait intérêt à être de retour avant le dîner en sous entendant que sinon Drago n'aurait plus beaucoup de robes à mettre.

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent sans que leurs regards se lâchent, lui un sourire narquois faisant remonter les coins de sa bouche, elle les yeux neutres et impassibles.

Pansy sortit la dernière, accompagnée d'une de ses amis au nez particulièrement porcin. Ses cheveux blonds ondulaient doucement autour de son visage, mais celui - ci ne pouvait avoir une expression autre que hargneuse, comme un chien près à mordre, ce qui contrastait étrangement.

Drago relâcha tranquillement le bras de Hermione qui se douta qu'elle aurait un bleu d'une taille impressionnante le lendemain. Mais elle conserva son regard indifférent.

_Depuis la nuit dernière, j'ai compris. Alors fais ce que tu veux tu ne m'auras pas._

Puis elle regarda, en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus tranquille et détendu possible, Drago prendre la main de Pansy tandis que son amie (qu'Hermione venait de nommer cochon - avec - perruque) gloussait bruyamment en se glissant derrière Hermione, l'empêchant de partir.

Et le cœur d' Hermione battait si fort qu'il lui faisait mal.

_Si tu le veux, tu sais que tu n'as pas le choix._

Hermione fit ce qu'elle pensait qu'il était juste de faire. Sa main se glissa doucement dans sa poche pour se resserrer autour de sa baguette magique. Le bois tendre réagi à la poigne dure de sa propriétaire en vibrant de manière imperceptible. Drago, trop occupé à toucher les cheveux de Pansy, puis sa joue, puis sa bouche, ne remarqua rien.

Hermione savait ce qu'il allait se passer et se demandait quelle raison il allait donner à Pansy pour lui faire jouer cette comédie, cette mascarade écoeurante.

Elle se concentra de toute ses force sur le couple, et laissa une douleur sourde, prenante s'emparer de son cœur au point de le faire battre comme s'il courait son dernier marathon. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait vraiment mal. _Mais pas encore assez, alors encore un peu, encore un peu de douleur._

Parcequ'elle avait promis. A elle-même. Que maintenant, ce serait lui qui tomberait, qu'elle lui ferait mal, que son cœur lui appartiendrait, que désormais elle ne s'abaisserait plus.

C'est pour cela que la veille, après avoir mangé rapidement ses côtelettes de veau, elle avait filé à la bibliothèque. Un mot du professeur Mc Gonagall lui avait permis d'accéder à la réserve sous le regard soupçonneux de Madame Pince (« c'est pour ma recherche sur la métamorphose des poires en lustre auto - luminescents! ») et de chercher dans les lourds exemplaires une formule dont elle avait entendu parler.

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal leur avait parlé le lundi d'un sortilège dont il suffisait de prononcer les mots pour que, lorsque l'on souffrait, ce sentiment s'arrête temporairement. Il était utilisé pendant la guerre contre Voldemort afin de tuer sans ressentiment ceux qu'un jour on avait aimé, et qui maintenant n'était plus que des ennemis. Certains devenaient alors tueurs délibérés, hargneux, d'autres fous après avoir vu ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Mais Hermione voulait Drago plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, et ça la rendait déjà folle. Alors elle avait cherché toute la soirée, s'abîmant les yeux sur des écritures fines, en arabesques, en caractères gras, écoutant certains livres hurler, d'autre chanter bruyamment lorsqu'elle tentait de les ouvrir; et avait trouvé la page qu'elle cherchait, l'arrachant vivement avant que Madame Pince ne l'éjecte d'un coup de balai( "On ferme!").

C'est pour cela qu'en cet instant ou la douleur était à son comble, ou les lèvres de Drago et de Pansy s'étaient emmelées et paraissaient ne plus vouloir se détacher tant leurs souffles forts semblaient ralentir le temps dans le couloir, en cet instant précis qui était celui indiqué dans le livre (_attendez que la douleur devienne insupportable pour votre esprit_) que Hermione fit tourner sa baguette d'un tour dans sa poche et hurla dans son esprit :

_« Détacho! »_

Elle sentit aussitôt une douce chaleur l'envahir, couler entre ses doigts, parcourir avec une lenteur exaspérante son cerveau et ses veines, ses muscles. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la raison pour laquelle son cœur ralentissait doucement son mouvement incessant et brutal et regardait avec une tranquillité non feinte et exemplaire, presque joyeuse, les mains de Drago se glisser entre les pans de la robe de Pansy. Puis elle le vit lever le visage, les joues rougies par ce sentiment de force feinte.

**Parce que c'est la fille debout à ta droite que tu as envie d'embrasser.**

Elle regarda placidement son visage narquois devenir contrit, crispé par l'indifférence profonde qu'elle lui communiquait.

Mais il dû trouver bon de lui parler.

« Alors Granger? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de voir que l'amour existe? »

Hermione partit alors d'un grand rire incontrôlable qui s'engouffra dans sa gorge et effraya sincèrement le cochon à perruque qui sursauta derrière elle.

« Tu n'aimes pas cette espèce de guenon, elle n'est pour toi que le reflet de ce que tu détestes. Tu dois me haïr à un tel point que tu t'oublies pour avoir envie de te tromper toi-même, de te faire cet affront alors même que tu en as mal, que tu en as envie de vomir. »

Cette tirade était sortie sèche de sa bouche, elle n'avait eu qu'à laisser les mots couler sur sa langue pour lui cracher au visage.

Alors Drago l'avait saisie par le bras une seconde fois, là ou sa poigne avait broyé sa peau fine et sensible et l'avait entraînée dans une salle de classe vide, la jetant au sol.

« Comment oses - tu? » Avait -il hurlé, manquant de tomber à son tour tant sa fureur l'ébranlait.

Se massant le bras, Hermione savait que le sortilège qu'elle avait utilisé ne durait que quelques minutes et qu'il allait arriver à son terme dans quelques instants, aussi elle se blindait émotionnellement aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait car elle ne voulait surtout pas verser la moindre larme devant lui, ni pour lui.

« Répond moi, Granger! »

Ses mains fébriles avaient saisi son visage et serraient ses joues rouges entre ses doigts. Hermione pouvait voir son visage crispé par la colère et la haine. Elle leva la tête, le regard plein d'un défi insolent, poussa ses mains de son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il ne la repoussa pas, au contraire. Il l'attrapa par la taille pour la serrer contre lui, pour sentir ses formes se mêler aux siennes. Son parfum lui vint au narines, sensible et doux, mais persistant.

**Dit moi que je ne suis pas rien pour toi, idiote.**

Puis les émotions douloureuses revinrent dans le cœur d'Hermione. Et le cœur sent, le cœur ne voit rien. Celui d'Hermione sentit distinctement le cœur de Drago battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, à tel point qu'elle avait envie de poser sa tête sur son torse pour le sentir cogner dans ses oreilles.

**Je suis en train d'aimer sa bouche sur la mienne.**

Il la repoussa aussi fort qu'il pu et Hermione alla buter contre une armoire. Tandis que ses mains tremblantes le faisait s'appuyer nerveusement contre le mur opposé, il se mordit violement la lèvre. Jusqu'à la faire saigner.

**Je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle. Et merde. Merde.**


	13. Cette idée que je peux me tromper

**Bonjour tout le monde :D! Je ne sais pas comment dire à quel point je suis désolée d'avoir laissé cet fic' à l'abandon. Pour répondre à la question : oui, j'ai l'intention de poursuivre cette histoire. Bonne lecture à celles et ceux que ça intéresse encore ;)**

* * *

_I say it's ok._

_But I'm lying._

* * *

_Debout contre une armoire, Hermione avait mal au dos. Une écharde pointue s'enfonçait sournoisement entre ses omoplates. Mais cette douleur n'était qu'artificielle. Elle disparu bientôt, remplacée par des frissons remontant dans sa nuque tandis que Drago la fixait, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur opposé, un air de supériorité qui n'avait rien à faire là planté dans son regard froid._

_Alors qu'il bouillait de l'intérieur._

_Cela faisait une heure maintenant qu'ils étaient chacun de leur coté, immobiles et tendus comme des arcs, parce que le cœur ne voit pas, le cœur sent, et même si nous ne le voulons pas, nous aimons._

_

* * *

_

Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence le premier.

« Parle moi de toi. »

Elle le dévisagea, étonnée. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ne sachant pas à quoi s'en tenir. Elle hésitait quant-à la conduite à tenir. Était-ce vraiment lui qui disait ça ? Elle ne répondit pas, et se contenta de sonder son visage pour y trouver une réponse à la question qu'elle se posait.

« Accouche, par Merlin, on va pas y passer la nuit sale sang de bourbe ! » Il avait dit ça sous l'effet de l'agacement. Mais il regrettait d'avoir utilisé ce mot. Ce n'est pas en insultant les gens que l'on gagne leur confiance. Ça, il le savait. Et il avait besoin de sa confiance.

«Pourquoi tu aurais envie d'entendre parler de moi ?» La voix d'Hermione tremblait un peu. Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'insulte, ou parce qu'il réitérait sa demande. elle avança vers lui.

« Parce que. » Sa voix était tranchante, coupante. Sa réponse sans appel. Comme s'il lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas chercher à comprendre. Tout en prononçant ces mots, il se renfrogna, réprimant l'envie qui le tenaillait de saisir son visage, de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

**J'ai l'impression que je deviens fou, fou à lier.**

« Parceque, tu m'as…. Tu m'as eu, ok ? » Sa voix et son visage commencèrent par marquer l'hésitation. Cette expression fut très rapidement remplacée par un sourire carnassier. Ce dernier s'étendit sur ses lèvres au moment ou les joues d'Hermione prenaient une teinte soutenue.

**Elle se prend pour le centre du monde cette nana.**

« Pas comme tu crois espèce d'idiote. » Il marqua un temps de pose, pour soutenir son regard flamboyant.

* * *

Hemione baissa les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse voir à quel point elle était déçue. Elle était même surprise de se dire que ces mots, dont elle avait presque l'habitude, la touchait toujours autant. Ça n'aurait plus du lui faire mal depuis longtemps. Depuis tout de ce temps où elle se forgeait une carapace pour lutter contre l'attirance qu'elle avait pour lui. Qu'elle s'était forgée une personnalité qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Écoutes, tu… Bon, on va dire que c'est comme un jeu. On a joué. Tu as gagné. On fait quelque chose tu veux. »

_C'est ça pour lui. C'est ça, c'est un jeu ?_

Hermione resta silencieuse encore quelques instants. La déception l'envahissait comme une marée boueuse. Elle s'embourbait dans l'espoir. Enfin, elle s'était embourbée dans l'espoir. Une fois de plus, elle avait osé... Espérer. Simplement espérer. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Son cœur se serrait. Elle avait mal de lui. Elle ne comprenait pas, ou peu. Elle aurait voulu être au moins quelque chose de sérieux. Qu'il la déteste sérieusement. Au moins ça. Mais il ne faisait que jouer avec elle.

« Je…. Si j'aime autant lire, c'est parceque… Je m'ennuyais quand j'étais petite. Mes parents sont très gentils. Mais, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour moi. Alors je m'ennuyait. J'ai appris à lire toute seule. Je… Je lis quand j'ai peur, ou quand je ne maîtrise pas quelque chose. Je ne pouvais maîtriser que ça. Seulement ces lectures. Je ne pouvais pas forcer mes parents à s'occuper de moi. Mais je pouvais créer mon monde. »

Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec difficulté. Avec hésitation. Et aussi, quelque part... Avec passion. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait lui répondre. Sa bouche était séche, ses mains moites. Elle tremblait.

_Je ne peux pas croire que je lui ai dit ça. C'est ma vie. Ma vie. C'est personnel, c'est... C'est complétement insultant de lui avoir dit ça!_

« Pauvre petite Granger. Tellement dépitée, tellement seule. » A nouveau, le sourire de Drago était froid. Il ne faisait transparaitre aucun sentiment. Il semblait loin, loin de toute chose, loin de toute compassion. Droit, presque immobile, impassible. Mais cynique. Il lui saisit le bras.

« Reviens demain, Granger. Reviens dans cette pièce. On parlera encore. Enfin tu parleras. »

**C'est tellement facile de la détruire, de lui faire mal. Elle m'obéis comme… comme à son maître.**

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux tu que je vienne demain ? Tu…. Pour aujourd'hui, tu m'as expliqué, mais pour demain ? » Elle le regardais dans les yeux. Son regard était plein d'innocence, d'incompréhension. Il ne répondit pas, la fixant, la transperçant de ses yeux. Sa poigne se faisait plus forte autour de son poignet. Elle savait qu'elle allait avoir un bleu à chaque bras. Elle se débattit de son étreinte. Il ne la lâcha pas. Drago vit l'expression des yeux d'Hermione devenir plus assurée. Elle avait l'air plus sûre d'elle, plus décidée.

_Il se moque de moi. Encore._

« Lâches moi Drago ! Si tu ne me lâches pas, je …. Je… » Les joues d'Hermione s'étaient empourprées. Elle se débattait avec fureur. Son regard flamboyait de détermination, sa voix était à nouveau tranchante, presque sifflante. Mais Drago pouvait déceler au fond de son regard, cette petite faiblesse. Cette hésitation persistante.

Il eu envie de rire.

**Ça te va tellement bien cet air indigné, cette façon qu'ont tes joues de rougir quand tu es contrariée.**

« Sinon quoi ? »

**J'y crois pas. Mais c'est quoi cette sensation ?**

Hermione n'avait pas perdu son regard conquérant, flamboyant. Elle entoura le cou de Drago de sa main libre. Hermione effleura sa peau. Elle s'approcha, se colla à lui, jusqu'à sentir ses muscles sous sa robe de sorcier. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Drago ne bougeait plus. Elle avait l'impression furtive de voir de la panique dans ses yeux. Une panique qui était de temps à autre, chassée par une lueur démentielle de désir. Elle se rendit compte qu'il était tendu, qu'il ne bougeait plus.

« Lâche moi Drago. »

Elle respirait son odeur. Sa voix était plus calme, plus posée, plus tranquille. Hermione avait envie de fermer les yeux, de profiter de ce moment incroyable. Elle savait qu'il ne reproduirait peut-être jamais. Peut-être rarement. Elle se sentait s'apaiser.

_Je pourrais mourir pour toi. Je ne peux pas te le dire, mais je pourrais le faire._

« Drago…. » Sa voix se faisait plus douce. Elle n'était plus à présent qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Drago sentait son corps le bruler. L'effort qu'il faisait pour lutter contre l'attirance qu'elle provoquait en lui était une douleur incommensurable. Il se noyait dans ses yeux.

**Je ne veux pas la lâcher. Non je ne veux pas, je n'en suis même pas capable.**

« Lâ…. Lâches moi. »

**Elle ne veut même pas que je la lâche.**

Hermione avait envie que Drago ne la lâche pas. Elle voulait qu'il serre son poignet, qu'il lui fasse mal. Mais qu'il la garde auprès de lui. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle vivait un délire insensé. Qu'elle aimait un homme qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir. Que chaque bonne résolution qu'elle se promettait de tenir et de réussir haut la main, était anéanti par son regard, par sa peau, par ses mots. Même les phrases, les expressions les plus cinglantes et les plus douloureuses la rendaient folle. Folle de lui. Elle aimait son cynisme, autant qu'elle détestait son air hautain. A chaque fois qu'il la toisait, elle avait envie de se glisser contre lui. De faire tomber son masque. Il lui arrivait de se poser des centaines de fois dans la même journée, la question : « Pourquoi lui ? » La réponse ne tardait jamais à venir, sous la forme de tout ce qu'elle aimait ou détestait chez lui. Elle l'aimait.

_J'ai envie de te dire que je t'aime. Je ne peux pas. Je dois me taire. Me taire._

Drago savait qu'il faisait une erreur qui pourrait lui couter cher. Il sentait presque la marque des ténèbres lui bruler la peau. Il savait qu'il s'écartait du chemin qu'il devait suivre.

**J'ai envie de vivre une fois au moins. Avec elle. Après, elle mourra, je mourrai. Je profite juste. Je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Je…. Non ça n'a rien a voir avec l'amour. C'est juste…. Juste que quand elle est là, j'ai l'impression d'être vivant.**

Drago commençait à ressentir de la colère. Contre lui, contre elle. Contre les autres. L'envie qu'il avait de la serrer, et de la tenir plus près se fit plus tenace.

« Drago, je… Tu me fais mal. Lâche… Lâche moi. Sinon je…. » Hermione grimaçait de douleur. Drago serrait son poignet de plus en plus fort.

« Non c'est pas toi, pas toi qui va décider de ce qui va se passer. C'est moi ! » Son regard se fit plus intense. Il la désirait. C'était certain. Soudainement, il pris la décision de céder. Il attrapa ses deux poignets. Hermione fit une grimace quand la main de Drago vint serrer l'hématome qui apparaissait sur le bras qu'il avait blessé auparavant. Il la fit reculer, la plaqua contre le mur. Les pierres froides firent frissonner Hermione. Drago saisit ses épaules. Hermione le regardait. Ils se regardèrent.

_J'aime quand il me fait mal. Parce qu'il fait ça quand il est troublé._

Puis Drago l'embrassa passionnément. Il ne pensait plus. Elle ne pensait plus. Il avait pris son visage et avait attiré ses lèvres vers les siennes. Il la mordait, elle le griffait dans le dos, tirait sur sa robe de sorcier. Il se serra contre elle, encore plus près d'elle. Leur baiser sembla durer une éternité.

Hermione avait les rouges écarlates. Drago avait les cheveux en bataille. Il s'écarta d'elle, et mis fin à leur étreinte.

**Je ne trouve rien a lui dire. Rien de de cinglant.**

Il fit volte face, et marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la porte. Il tira la poignée vers lui. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Il sortit de la pièce. Lorsqu'il fut dans le couloir, il se mit à courir.

* * *

Ce soir là, Lord Voldemort, installé dans la résidence de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, reçu une lettre, apportée par un Hibou moyen duc. L'écriture serrée et empressée était celle de Drago.

_Mon seigneur,_

_Je commence à me rapprocher de cette fille. Je peux vous dire, pour commencer, qu'elle souffre de l'ignorance que ses parents ont eu pour elle. Espérons que vous pourrez en faire quelque chose, votre grandeur._

_Votre serviteur,_

_D M._


	14. Ce que je suis prête à faire pour toi

**Si vous aimez faites le moi savoir :p. Bonne lecture (ou pas)! Juste une précision : ceci n'est pas le dernier chapitre de la fiction...  
**

* * *

_Please don't let me be misunderstood_

* * *

Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser. Ses réactions étaient toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Elle avait même parfois l'impression qu'il n'était pas humain. Elle ne savait pas encore, que c'était l'humanité qui détruisait Drago.

* * *

**Je ne sais plus comment faire, je ne sais plus quoi faire.**

Drago se dirigeait vers la salle, où, la veille, il avait parlé avec Hermione. Enfin… parlé…

**Je sais qu'elle sera au rendez-vous cette idiote.**

Effectivement, Hermione était là, adossée au mur. Elle ne le vit pas tout de suite, car elle était absorbée par la lecture d'un livre à la couverture éliminée, appelé « _les forces obscures dans votre cuisine_ ». Son visage était concentré, ses sourcils froncés. Quand elle entendit les pas de Drago, elle se redressa d'un coup, rougissante, et se cogna la tête dans une gargouille campée juste à coté d'elle. La gargouille émit un grognement, et le livre d'Hermione tomba par terre, s'ouvrant à la page "**nettoyer votre évier sans perdre de temps gràce au récurage par procuration!**"

« Bon… Bonjour Drago. »

Hermione parlait d'une petite voix hésitante. Elle était écarlate, et sentait déjà son corps bruler rien qu'à la vue du jeune homme. Ses longues mains fines tenaient sa baguette magique, et il souriait d'un air narquois, une mèche blonde lui barrant le visage.

« Salut Granger ! » grinça-t-il. Sans plus de cérémonie, il fit un geste de la main en direction de la porte. Elle acquiesça ramassa son livre qu'elle fourra dans son sac, et attrapa la poignée. Ils entrèrent dans la salle assombrie. Hermione frissonna. Les murs de pierre renvoyaient la fraicheur de l'extérieur, et une lumière diffuse filtrait à travers les vitraux, éclairant la pièce d'une pénombre glacée.

Drago entra à son tour, jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à la pièce, et prit place sur une chaise, pour finalement s'asseoir sur un bureau. Puis il fixa Hermione, impassible. Rougissante, elle s'installa sur une chaise, à quelques mètres de Drago.

_C'est pas possible d'être aussi…. Je sais pas, c'est même pas un homme c'est un animal…_

« Alors Granger, tu causes ? » Drago avait pris la parole et la regardait avec une moue d'impatience.

« Euh oui, je …. Euh je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire… » Elle avait baissé la tête. Parler de sa vie était quelque chose de nouveau pour Hermione. Ron et Harry avait plutôt tendance à lui dire que ses mots étaient... Nombreux. Et son débit de parole… intense. Alors elle évitait de trop parler d'elle pour ne pas avoir à écouter ce genre de remarques.

« T'as qu'à me parler de… Weasley. T'as couché avec ? » Commença Drago.

Aussitôt, les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent, et elle se leva d'un bond, tremblante d'indignation. La chaise grinça en reculant, puis s'écrasa avec fracas sur le sol de la classe.

« Nan, mais ça va pas ? Alors déjà, je ne couche pas, je … Je fais l'amour. Enfin je ferai pas ça avec n'importe qui ! Je ne veux pas dire que Ron est n'importe qui, mais… Mais j'étais pas amoureuse de lui c'est tout. Oui c'est vrai que je me suis posé la question. Je l'ai, enfin, on s'est embrassés quelques fois, mais ça ne va pas plus loin. Enfin, je… J'ai jamais… »

_Je suis un peu ridicule là. Je suis en train de lui raconter… C'est encore trop de moi, c'est… C'est personnel._

« Mais c'est quel croit à l'amour la petite Granger. » Drago avait dit ça, un rictus mauvais s'étalant sur les lèvres. Les joues d'Hermione étaient cramoisies, et ses mains étaient crispées sur le bord de la table.

« Parce que toi, tu n'y crois pas ? T'es… Tu ne ressens rien pour personne ? » La voix d'Hermione s'était mise à trembler. Il ne lui était pas venu à l'idée que Drago n'aimait personne, qu'il n'éprouvait simplement jamais de l'amour. Il se leva lentement, s'approcha d'elle, et s'assit sur la table la plus proche. Hermione sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse folle, et son corps s'embraser. Elle avait envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, de le faire changer d'avis.

_Pourquoi faut-il qu'il se mette si près ?_

Drago avait toujours son expression impassible sur le visage « Granger… Je sors avec Pansy, j'embrasse Pansy, et je la touche. C'est physique. L'amour c'est des conneries. C'est irréel, l'amour ne sauvera pas le monde, ne changera pas le monde. Regarde autour de toi… Les parents de Potter s'aimaient, et ils sont morts. Tués par un sorcier plus fort qu'eux. Un jour je vais me marier avec Pansy, parce que pour le bien de ma famille, je dois avoir des enfants. Mais je l'aime pas cette fille. Je coucherai avec elle. Je gagnerai du fric, je serai un sorcier… Puissant. L'amour rend faible, et … Je pense aussi que ça fait mal. » Il avait dit ça d'un air sévère, fronçant les sourcils. Presque en réprimandant Hermione d'avoir osé penser un instant qu'il pourrait aimer quelqu'un.

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, il avait vu le visage d'Hermione se décomposer, jusqu'à ce que des larmes naissent dans ses yeux. Elles ne coulèrent pas sur ses joues. Elles restèrent dans ses grands yeux tristes et brillants.

« Mais tu… L'amour c'est important ! » Balbutia Hermione toujours debout, à quelques centimètres du visage de Drago. Son menton tremblait.

_Il ne m'aimera jamais._

**Elle est trop près.**_  
_

« Ecoute Granger, tu m'agaces ! L'amour c'est… Pff mais tu crois qu'un jour tu connaîtras l'amour ? Mais qui pourrai t'aimer bordel ? T'es… T'es qu'une fille stupide. Je sais même pas si tu ressemble à une fille ! T'es qu'une… Une sale sang-de-bourbe. T'es pas aimable c'est tout. Arrête tes films. » Drago avait prononcés ces paroles sèchement, et la regardait avec dédain. Il la poussa légèrement pour qu'elle s'écarte de lui, et recula.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent. Elle se redressa vivement, enlevant ses mains du bureau. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle le regardait pétrifiée.

_Ça me fait tellement mal._

Puis elle se retourna, et marcha d'un pas rapide vers la porte.

« Attend Granger, j'en ai pas fini avec toi ! » Drago s'était levé à son tour, et couru pour rattraper Hermione qui avait déjà saisi la clenche. Elle tira vivement sur la poignée, et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. La lumière du couloir aveugla Hermione pendant quelques instants, avant qu'elle ne se mette à courir.

« Granger ! »

_Je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus. J'ai trop mal._

Arrivée au bout du couloir Hermione percuta quelque chose de plein fouet. Elle se redressa avec difficultés, puis tourna la tête. Drago était à la moitié du couloir, et s'était arrêté, une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Elle regarda ce qui l'avait fait tomber.

Elle se trouvait aux pieds d'un élève de Serdaigle, grand et baraqué. Il portait les lunettes rondes. Ses cheveux châtains et courts semblaient dressés sur sa tête. Mais le plus impressionnant était sans doute ses yeux bleus. Ils étaient humides, et profonds, et surtout pleins de haine et de colère. Le garçon tendit sa baguette au dessus de la tête d'Hermione, en direction de Drago. Les yeux agrandis par la terreur, Hermione l'entendit parler.

« Je m'appelle Valentin. Valentin Summers. Tes parents, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, ont tué les miens. Ils ont tué Jane et Robert Summers. Et moi, Valentin, je vais…. » Il fit une pause, essuyant une larme de rage qui coulait sur sa joue. Sa main tremblait, crispée sur sa baguette. Hermione recula lentement vers Drago. Le garçon regardait Valentin, immobile.

« Je vais tu tuer. » Le visage de Valentin s'était fermé.

« Aveda Kadevra »

« NON ! »

L'étrangeté de la formule avait surpris Drago. Il eu le temps de se demander, une demi-seconde, d'où venait cette étrange prononciation. Et puis avant qu'il puisse faire un geste, un éclair de lumière violette avait frappé Hermione en plein poitrine, alors qu'elle s'était levée pour se mettre devant lui.

Valentin blêmit, et poussa un hurlement. Puis il se mit à courir en sens inverse.

Drago s'agenouilla part terre, à coté du corps d'Hermione, immobile.

**Nan c'est… Nan. Elle peut pas.**

Hermione avait les yeux fermés et du sang coulait en un mince filet le long de ses lèvres. Elle ne bougeait plus.


	15. Qu'est ce que la mort?

**Je suis désolée pour celles que j'ai choquées, mais il faut bien que Drago prenne consience qu'il est attachè à Hermione :p... Bonne lecture :D**

**

* * *

**

_Don't leave me this way_

* * *

Les paroles qu'il avait prononcées résonnaient encore aux oreilles de Drago, tandis qu'il marchait maladroitement dans les couloirs de l'école. Un soleil éclatant flitrait à travers les vitraux et formait des tâches brillantes sur le sol gris.

Drago était complétement perdu dans ses pensées. Il se souvenait avec précision d'Hermione qui s'était levée d'un bond. Sa cascade de cheveux auburn avait masqué son champ de vision pendant un millième de seconde, avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Elle était tombée tout doucement, et avait fait un bruit à peine perceptible en touchant le sol. Son corps gracieux avait alors formé un angle étrange. Ses yeux marrons s'étaient fermés tous seuls.

Drago s'était agenouillé auprès d'elle. Il avait bredouillé quelques mots dont il ne se souvenait plus. Ensuite, il avait secoué ses épaules, tout doucement. Mais elle n'avait plus bougé, elle était resté immobile, et froide. Déjà froide. Drago avait paniqué, il aurait voulu qu'elle parle. Qu'elle dise ses insanités sur l'amour, sur les sentiments, sur les hommes. Il aurait voulu qu'elle se débatte comme une furie. Il aurait voulu qu'elle vive. Mais elle n'avait plus bougé.

Il n'avait plus trop souvenir de ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Il se rappelait vaguement de l'avoir soulevé avec douceur dans ses bras, puis de s'être mis à courir. Il avait l'impression de parcourir des kilomètres, sans jamais avancer d'un centimètre, comme dans ses pires cauchemars.

Puis il était arrivé devant la porte de l'infirmerie, des heures après, lui semblait-il. Il était complétement hors d'haleine. Des gouttes de sueurs coulaient le long de son visage, et dans son dos. Tout autour de lui semblait silencieux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse violemment la porte avec son pied. Il s'était alors clairement entendu hurler dans l'infirmerie.

« Il faut… IL FAUT LA SOIGNER !» Son souffle était court. Il était tombé à genoux, sans lâcher Hermione. Il la tenait fermement, de toutes ses forces. Ses yeux s'étaient promenés sur le visage de la jeune fille. Son visage sans expression, sans vie. Ses joues, rouges d'ordinaire, étaient d'un blanc nacré. Il avait essuyé le sang qui coulait le long des lèvres d'Hermione.

« Monsieur Malefoy, si vous voulez que je soigne Miss Granger, il faut la lâcher. » La voix tranquille de Madame Pomfresh lui été parvenue aux oreilles, comme une hérésie. Drago ne savait même pas quand elle était arrivée auprès de lui. Il l'avait regardée sans comprendre. Elle était accroupie à coté d'Hermione, dans sa blouse blanche, et tenait son poignet. Elle semblait prendre son pouls, et fronçait les sourcils. Hébété, il la fixait sans rien dire. Elle mit ses doigts dans le cou d'Hermione et pour finir, regarda sous ses paupières en marmonnant des formules incompréhensibles. Puis elle reporta son attention sur le jeune garçon, qui la regardait faire.

« Monsieur Malefoy » répéta doucement Madame Pomfresh.

Et puis Drago sentit quelque chose d'étrange se passer. Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il lui arrivait au moment où les joues d'Hermione devinrent humides.

**Je pleure ? Nan je… Je pleure jamais !**

La voix de Madame Pomfresh s'éloignait. Il était dans une sorte de monde parallèle.

« Oui, s'il vous plait. J'ai besoin de la soigner. Oui, merci. »

Quelqu'un posa sa main sur l'épaule de Drago. Un inconnu. Puis la personne le tira en arrière avec force, l'obligeant à lâcher Hermione. Il essaya de la garder dans ses bras, mais il se sentit son dos être plaqué contre quelque chose de dur. La main d'Hermione lui échappa.

« Non ! Non ! Hermione, pardon ! » Il se mit aussitôt à hurler, à se débattre avec rage.

**Je ne veux pas qu'on me sépare d'elle.**

« Monsieur Malefoy, Miss Granger n'est pas morte. »

Aussitôt, Drago sentit une paix sans fin l'envahir. Il soupira, et cessa de se débattre. Il était aussi immobile qu'un pantin.

« Venez dans mon bureau demain matin. Je vous expliquerai de quoi il s'agit. »


	16. Qui a réellement besoin d'être sauvé?

**Voici la suite :). Pour toutes celles qui se demande ce qu'à Hermione... Voilà la réponse. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_I can't live without you_

* * *

Drago marchait jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Son cœur battait bruyamment dans sa poitrine, avec une force qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. Il se sentait étrangement vide. Arrivé devant la porte de l'infirmerie, Drago frappa doucement. Aussitôt, Madame Pomfresh s'encadra dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ses yeux perçant le fixèrent un instant, puis elle le laissa entrer, s'écartant un peu.

Drago s'engoufra dans l'infirmerie. Dès qu'il fut entré, il chercha Hermione des yeux mais il se trouvait dans une petite pièce, munie seulement d'un bureau et d'une armoire à pharmacie. Madame Pomfresh agita vivement sa baguette, et deux chaises apparurent , chacune d'un coté du bureau.

« Asseyez vous Monsieur Malefoy » Préconisa Madame Pomfresh, se dirigeant elle-même vers l'une des chaises.

Drago s'installa maladroitement. Madame Pomfresh pris une longue inspiration, jaugea Drago du regarda, puis commença.

« Monsieur Malefoy… Miss Granger a été touchée par l'Aveda Kadevra. Il s'agit d'une formule récente, qui a été crée par des partisans du mage noir. On ne sait que peu de choses sur ses effets... Seules quelques expérimentations récentes faites sur des sorciers par des mangemorts nous ont permis de cerner quelques conséquences que peut avoir l'Aveda Kadevra. Cette formule n'est pas mortelle… Dans l'immédiat. Ce qu'il faut que vous sachiez, c'est que cette formule procède à un échange spirituel. »

Madame Pomfresh pris une inspiration soudaine. Drago l'écoutait silencieusement. Ses yeux ne trahissaient aucun sentiment.

« En d'autres termes, cette formule a échangé l'âme de Miss Granger avec une autre. Elle est dans le corps d'une autre personne, et une autre personne peut insérer son âme dans son corps à elle. »

Drago haussa les sourcils. "Est-ce que c'est ce garçon qui à lancé le sort qui est dans le corps d'Hermione?"

Madame Pomfresh hésita. Son regard se fit plus fuyant. Puis elle répondit calmement, en évitant soigneusement de regarder Drago. "Non, il faut une forme de magie très puissante pour transférer son âme dans le corps d'une autre personne. Ce garçon n'a joué qu'un rôle de messager de la formule."

**Bien sûr… J'aurai du m'en douter.**

« Avez-vous une idée de qui aurait pu en vouloir à Miss Granger ? »

**J'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas lui dire.**

« Non, je l'ignore… » affirma Drago, plantant ses yeux d'acier dans le regard de Madame Pomfresh. Si cette dernière avait paru septique à l'annonce de Drago, elle n'en fit rien paraître et se contenta de lui donner plus d'informations.

« La seule manière d'aider Miss Granger, c'est de trouver avec quelle âme elle a été échangée, et dans quel but. Si vous trouvez qui à fait ça… » Madame Pomfresh marqua un temps d'hésitation.

« Comme je vous le disait, la personne qui prononce la formule n'est pas nécessairement celle qui est habitée par l'âme… Elle peut n'être que le messager du sortilège. Le seul moyen de faire sortir Miss Granger du corps de l'autre personne… C'est de la retrouver… De retrouver Miss Granger… Et de lui infliger une douleur physique telle qu'elle soit à l'article de la mort. Lorsque la douleur est intense, réellement, l'âme cherche un refuge calme. Elle s'échappe alors pour se terrer dans un endroit de paix. Lorsque l'âme est dans son corps d'origine, la personne s'évanoui. Mais lorsqu'elle est dans un autre corps, l'âme retourne à sa source. Vous connaissez bien Miss Granger... Si vous savez quelque chose, aidez là.»

Madame Pomfresh marqua une pause. Elle baissa les yeux sur son bureau puis regarda Drago d'un air fatigué.

« Cette formule a été créée pour matrîser les esprits et les corps. Elle est très rarement inversée, car la souffrance infligée est souvent trop forte… Et la personne meure avant d'avoir pu retrouver son corps. »

Drago l'avait écoutée avec attention. Tout son corps bouillait de haine et de colère. Il essaye de garder son calme.

« Le directeur va venir examiner Miss Granger, et tenter de déterminer qui à fait ça. Son âme est pour l'instant prisonnière de son corps. Le transfert n'aura lieu que dans quelques heures. Si vous avez une information sur la personne qui a fait ça à Miss Granger, ou sur la personne qui détient son âme, prévenez aussitôt le directeur.»

Drago serra ses poings sous la table avec une telle force qu'il sentit la paume de sa main saigner.

« Pourrais-je la voir ? » demanda-t-il d'un air qu'il voulait détaché, sans s'apperçevoir que sa voix tremblait.

Madame Pomfresh sembla hésiter un court instant, puis fit un signe de tête qui indiquait qu'elle était d'accord. Elle se leva, et d'un coup de baguette magique, poussa un lourd rideau blanc. Drago vit alors Hermione, étendue sur un lit tout aussi immaculé. Il s'approcha d'elle rapidement, se prennant les pieds dans sa robe de sorcier. Un tabouret en bois était posé juste à coté du lit. Drago s'assit dessus. Puis il regarda Hermione. Ses mains se mirent à courrir sur son visage auréolé par ses cheveux auburn. Il avait envie de la voir sourire, ou froncer les sourcils. Mais elle était comme morte, complétement immobile. Il caressa ses boucles brunes et touffues. Puis il laissa ses doigts s'attarder sur ses lèvres.

« Je te ramènerai Hermione. Parce que toi, tu m'as ramenée, et aussi parceque… Je… »

Les mots qu'il chuchotait restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, tandis que Madame Pomfresh entrait dans la pièce pour lui annoncer que le directeur venait d'arriver et qu'il devait partir. Il se leva, sans rien ajouter, et fit un signe de tête rapide à Dumbledore. Madame Pomfresh le congédia. Elle continuait de le regarder étrangement, et il sentait qu'elle avait presque peur de lui.

Drago se retrouva dans le couloir en un instant. Il eu à peine le temps de se glisser derrière une gargouille pour éviter qu'Harry et Ron le voient. Ils courraient vers l'infirmerie, une peur d'une intensité incommensurable plaquée sur leurs visages. Une fois le danger de se faire frapper violement au visage écarté, Drago se mit en route vers la salle commune des serpentards.

**Je sais exactement ce qui s'est passé. Je sais qui lui à fait ça. Je sais où elle est.**

Il accéléra le pas, trébuchant sur les pierres mal posées des couloirs, dévalant les escaliers. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune, il sut ce qu'il devait chercher. Et il ne tarda pas à trouver.

« T'as reçu une lettre Drago… » Minauda Pansy en s'approchant de lui.

« File moi ça ! » Grogna Drago en lui arrachant des mains, avant de monter dans son dortoir, sous le regard ébahi de la jeune fille.

Il ouvrit précautionneusement l'enveloppe. Inspira. Et lu le courrier.

_Drago,_

_Je sais ce qui t'es arrivé. C'est bien malheureux pour toi que j'ai d'autres serviteurs dans cette école. Tu es tombé amoureux de la sang de bourbe. Je ne pouvais plus m'appuyer sur toi pour réaliser mon plan. Alors j'ai fait l'échange d'une autre manière. Valentin est très manipulable. Je pensais ne pas avoir assez d'information sur elle pour entrer dans son corps. Mais mon autre informateur m'avait donné quelques données que tu avais négligées. Tu seras puni à la hauteur de ton péché. Tu dois avant toi servir ton maître,_

_Lord Voldemort._


	17. l'amour m'a rendu fou

**Bonjour tout le monde... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D! Et s'il vous plait je veux des reviews :p :). Bonne rentrée a ceux et à celles qui retournent à l'école...**

* * *

_No fears_

* * *

Drago relu plusieurs fois la lettre. Les mots qu'elle contenait avaient fini par s'incruster sur sa rétine. Il détacha son regard de l'écriture du lord noir et réfléchit quelques instants, la main tremblante. La haine qu'il ressentait lui donnait envie de vomir. Il tenta de relire la missive encore une fois. Il se coucha sur son lit. Se releva. Plia le parchemin. Le redéplia. Puis il déchira la lettre d'un geste rageur. Lorsqu'elle fut réduite en morceaux, il se calma un peu et s'assit au bord de son lit et il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Son cerveau bouillait dans sa tête. Il ne savait plus quoi faire et un vide immense était en train de s'insinuer en lui.

**La solution est là quelque part. Tu as la solution… Trouve la solution…**

Soudainement, il se leva d'un bond. Fouillant dans son coffre, il en sortit une cape noire munie d'une capuche, un sachet en velours violet fermé par un cordon doré et deux ou trois pétards surprise du professeur Flibuste. Il attacha la cape autour de son coup et rabattit la capuche sur sa tête. Ensuite il se retourna et attrapa son sac de cours. Il en sortit un livre. Avec précaution, il ouvrit « sortilèges utiles pour échapper à la colère d'autrui » et commença à parcourir les pages. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait à la page 186.

Drago ferma les yeux un instant et se concentra. Il savait que son entrainement était moyen. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas de facilités. Pas comme Hermione. Bien qu'il ait utilisé ce sort quelques centaines de fois, il n'avait réussi à le mettre en œuvre qu'une seule fois. Mais le temps été compté. Pour elle. Il inspira fortement. Pointant sa baguette magique sur lui, il prononça la formule. Il attendit un court instant, puis décida de se regarder dans un miroir.

A son grand étonnement, sa volonté avait fonctionné et le sort de désillusion qu'il s'était jeté l'avait fait disparaitre. Sans perdre un instant, il fourra dans la poche de sa cape le sachet de velours violet et les pétards. Il sortit du dortoir et pénétra dans la grande salle avec discrétion, evitant pansy qui, visiblement , avait été bouleversée par son comportement. Ses joues étaient maculées de traces noires de mascara. Son cœur battait bruyamment et il était certain que si elle n'avait pas été en train de renifler elle l'aurait entendu.

Il contourna ensuite Goyle, qui était fiché devant la cheminée avec un air béat. A ce moment précis, Drago failli tomber. Il s'était pris les pieds dans sa cape. Il arriva tant bien que mal de l'autre coté de la pièce et posa une main tremblante sur la poignée de la porte. Priant silencieusement Salazar pour que personne ne regarde dans sa direction, il sortit, laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui avec un bruit à peine perceptible.

L'excitation qu'il ressentait était à son comble. Il tremblait sous sa cape et marchait d'un pas malhabile. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front tandis qu'il marchait. Et une seule image s'imposait dans son esprit. Hermione.

* * *

**Je me demande comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux. A quel moment j'ai commencé a aimé sa fragilité, la manière si singulière qu'elle a de rire, son nez froncé quand elle est en colère. Son cœur… J'ai toujours eu peur d'aimer. J'ai toujours tout fait pour ne pas tomber amoureux. Et puis elle est arrivée. Elle a franchit des barrières que personne n'avait jamais entraperçu.**

Un film passa devant les yeux de Drago. Un film dans lequel il se souvenait avec précision de la manière qu'elle avait d'embrasser, de la chaleur de ses lèvres, de l'intensité de son souffle lorsqu'il la serrait trop brutalement. Il sentait avec précision le désir qu'il avait ressentit à chaque fois qu'il avait eu contre son torse le corps d'Hermione, à chaque fois que ses petites mains s'étaient aventurées dans ses cheveux, sur sa peau. Il voyait avec précision ses cheveux virevolter derrière elle, quand dans un accès de colère, elle tournait le dos à ses amis pour se réfugier à la bibliothèque. Il parvenait à se souvenir distinctement de la douleur qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il avait voulu la prendre contre lui et la toucher, la connaître plus qu'aucun homme ne l'avait fait et ne le ferait jamais.

**Si je te sauve Hermione… Je te jure que tu t'en souviendras.**

**

* * *

**

Après avoir gravit un certain nombre d'étage, Drago se retrouva là ou il avait prévu d'aller. Debout devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore, qu'il savait auprès d'Hermione, Drago réfléchissait. Il savait que le personnage de pierre ne se déplacerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas prononcé le mot de passe. Il arpenta vivement le couloir. Puis, mu par un instinct fulgurant, il proposa « professeur Flibuste » à la statue. Celle-ci ne bougea absolument pas, se murant dans un silence de marbre.

Le sortilège de désillusion commençait à se dissiper et la pause de midi approchait. Sentant la panique s'emparer de lui, Drago lança au hasard « Bertie crochue ! » La statue se déplaça alors avec un grondement significatif et dévoila un escalier de pierre en colimaçon. Drago s'engouffra dans l'ouverture sans attendre un instant et commença à monter les marches deux par deux. Son cœur battait plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais senti battre.

**L'amour rend fou. Elle m'a rendu fou.**

Arrivé devant la porte de Dumbledore, Drago marqua une pause. Puis il poussa la lourde porte de bois. Grinçant d'un air sinistre, cette dernière s'ouvrit et dévoila le bureau chaleureux du directeur. Aussitôt, Drago entra dans la pièce. Les effets du sortilège de désillusion avaient maintenant complètement disparu et le jeune homme se reflétait dans plusieurs miroirs disposés dans la pièce. Les pas de Drago étaient légèrement étouffés par un épais tapis rouge et or. Il marcha jusqu'à la cheminée.

Il sortit alors le sachet de velours violet et glissa sa main à l'intérieur. Il jeta une poignée de ce qu'il en sorit dans la cheminée. Aussitôt de longues flammes de couleur vinrent lécher les bords de l'âtre. Drago posa un pied au milieu de celles-ci et hurla distinctement « manoir Malefoy ».

Et il disparu.


	18. L'échange

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je ne sais pas comment m'excuser d'avoir laissé cette fiction si longtemps à l'abandon. Tout ce que je peux dire à ceux qui l'aiment, pour me faire pardonner, c'est que je publierai régulièrement maintenant (a peu près aussi souvent que pour Love from hell). Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de la laisser comme ça mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver le temps d'écrire une suite (vous savez ce que c'est ;) ). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à vos attentes et qu'il vous plaira !**

**

* * *

**

_**Betifi**_ : Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, à part merci ! C'est très gentil à toi d'avoir pris le temps de commenter chaque chapitre pour me donner ton avis. Je comptais terminer cette fiction, mais la façon dont tu m'as demandé la suite à fait que j'ai eu envie de l'écrire beaucoup plus tôt que prévu ! Si tu aimes mes fictions, tu peux lire « Love from hell » c'est aussi une Drago/Hermione :). Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture.

_**Aurélie-Leon**_ : Contente que ça te plaise :)

_**StephAliC **_: On se retrouve encore :) ! Je suis contente que la plupart de mes fictions te plaisent autant, ça fait plaisir d'avoir une lectrice aussi fidèle et qui, en plus, commente chaque chapitre lu ! C'est vrai que cette histoire est assez triste dans ses débuts…

_**Missterre**_ : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier, mais ce sera beaucoup plus régulier maintenant. Bonne lecture :) !

* * *

_I'll never let you go_

* * *

Il atterrit avec un bruit sourd dans son propre salon. Ses mains s'appuyèrent sur le tapis sale et poussiéreux pour amortir sa chute. Il entendit un craquement. Une douleur s'insinua dans l'un de ses doigts et il proféra un juron des plus impressionnants.

Il eu besoin quelques minutes pour laisser ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre ambiante et pour pouvoir détailler la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Les volets étaient fermés et presque aucune lueur ne filtrait.

Au bout de quelques instants, il finit par entrapercevoir les lourdes tentures qui ornaient les murs, la table en bois avec la nappe vert et or et les chaises vides qui l'entouraient.

Tout lui semblait extrêmement sinistre. Comme à peu près tout ce qui avait régit sa vie jusqu'à présent.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la fois si particulière où il avait mis les pieds dans cette pièce. Il avait reçu un cadeau empoisonné qui s'était incrusté dans sa chair et l'avait marqué. Et cela pour toujours. Il se rappelait des rires, des rictus de ceux qu'il avait envie d'appeler ses bourreaux. Il revoyait le visage fermé, désolé, attristé de sa mère qui s'enfonçait les ongles sur le dos de sa main blême. Il pouvait encore sentir l'aura de fierté qui émanait de son père lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur son fils unique, désormais assujetti au mal.

Pourtant… Il avait été celui qui avait accepté de se faire tatouer à vie la marque ténébreuse de la mort. Il avait tendu son bras avec une détermination qu'il avait espérée plus forte que la douleur. Il avait misé sa vie sur des idéaux, des principes qu'on lui avait appris sans vraiment lui expliquer pourquoi ils existaient. Sa peau serait à jamais témoin de cette erreur qu'il avait faite et du chemin qu'il avait choisit sans vraiment le vouloir. De la route qu'il avait lui-même parsemée d'embûche, jusqu'à ne plus savoir qui il était. Jusqu'à haïr une femme pour le sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Jusqu'à souhaiter détruire entièrement l'âme de la seule qui ait jamais fait battre son cœur avec autant de force. _Hermione_. Il ne devait pas penser à elle maintenant, c'était primordial. L'air songeur, il essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et détailla la pièce pour repérer la porte.

Brusquement, il se plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur, tenant son poignet. Il réprima un gémissement qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche close. Son bras le brûlait. La douleur le submergeait par vagues incessantes et toujours plus douloureuses, toujours plus fortes. Il avait l'impression que son bras allait se détacher ou prendre feu, se réduire en cendres. Il sentit à peine la sueur qui coulait sur son front pour venir goutter sur le col de sa robe de sorcier.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler d'un mouvement convulsif et incontrôlé tandis qu'il essayait de se reprendre. Ses doigts gourds remontèrent doucement sa manche et il observa la marque des ténèbres. Elle était rouge sang. La peau qui l'entourait était également rosée et sensible. Un plus fort tremblement l'agita tandis qu'il rabattait vivement sa robe de sorcier par-dessus la cicatrice du mal. Il fit de son mieux pour respirer plus doucement. Il savait que c'était la seule manière pour lui de calmer la douleur. Respirer doucement ou plonger son bras dans un récipient plein d'eau glacée, comme il l'avait fait si souvent avec une dextérité désormais acquise.

Rapidement, la douleur lui fit prendre conscience de la réalité des choses. Il savait que Voldemort appelait ses fidèles pour pouvoir attaquer Poudlard et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il fallait qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait de toute urgence.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se calmer et faire abstraction de la souffrance lancinante qui continuait de l'assaillir violemment. Il décida de ne pas s'attarder dans la pièce, espérant qu'il n'y eu personne dans la maison qui puisse l'avoir entendu arriver. La plupart des mangemorts devaient être partis maintenant et c'était sa seule chance de réussir ce qu'il était venu faire.

Leur maître les avait appelés à le rejoindre pour tout détruire. Drago savait qu'il devait faire vite. Voldemort ne devait surtout pas approcher Harry et réussir à absorber sa magie, sans quoi ils seraient tous perdus. Surtout elle. Il arpenta rapidement la pièce, foulant le sol brillant qui claqua doucement sous ses pas. Arrivé à l'opposé de la cheminée qui l'avait conduite dans le manoir, il ouvrit doucement la lourde porte de bois qui le séparait du reste de la demeure. Un grincement à peine perceptible se fit entendre tandis qu'il percevait la lueur de la lune au travers des fenêtres du hall. Il se glissa silencieusement dans le couloir froid et regarda fébrilement autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il était seul.

.

Il aperçut un homme. Voldemort avait dû lui demander de rester là par sécurité et avait emmené le reste de sa troupe avec lui pour avoir un maximum de personnes disponibles et mettre toutes les chances de son coté. Drago s'approcha en silence de l'homme et saisit un pétard mouillé dans sa poche. Le mangemort ne le regardait pas et semblait fixer un point au loin.

Drago remarqua que de temps à autres, sa main attrapait son poignet douloureux et serrait son bras. Le jeune Serpentard ne le reconnu pas tout de suite, mais une observation approfondie lui appris qu'il s'agissait d'un homme qu'il avait déjà aperçut aux réunions. Ambrum Dercosta. Il croyait avoir affaire à un homme. Mais finalement, il s'agissait d'un monstre.

Essayant de ne pas se disperser, il saisit sa baguette et alluma le pétard mouillé d'un sort. Il le lança en direction de l'homme, faisant de son mieux pour viser l'endroit qu'il souhaitait. L'objet vint exploser devant le mangemort, le faisant sursauter. Ce dernier saisit brusquement sa baguette et avança dans la pénombre, à la recherche de ce qui avait produit ce bruit qui se répercutait dans le hall. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Drago pour s'approcher discrètement de l'homme par derrière et lui lancer un « _Stupéfix_ » retentissant. Toute sa colère s'exprimait au travers de ce mot. Ce seul mot qui voulait hurler à quel point il en voulait à ces personnes d'avoir fait naître de telles idéologies. Ces pensées qui l'avaient aidé à se corrompre lui-même, l'avait rendu incapable de savoir ce qu'il désirait réellement. Ces idéaux qu'il avait pensé forts, indestructibles, insurmontables et qui, pourtant, ne l'avaient pas empêché de tomber amoureux d'une femme qu'il détestait.

A tel point qu'il allait vendre son âme pour elle.

.

Le corps tomba à terre, inerte. Drago le retourna avec son pied pour empêcher les yeux morts de le fixer et reprit sa route.

.

Le marbre du sol bien nettoyé lui renvoyé son reflet angoissé. Il entendait ses battements de cœur se répercuter dans la pénombre et fit de son mieux pour garder son calme. Plusieurs fois, il cru entendre un craquement ou des bruits de pas derrière lui et se retourna vivement, sa baguette pointée devant lui et prêt à jeter un sortilège à quiconque lui aurait barré la route. Effrayé.

.

Finalement, il arriva assez rapidement au pied du grand escalier qui le mènerait aux appartements de Voldemort. Il commença à gravir les marches, ses pas étouffés par le tapis rouge sang qui ornait le sol. Il se souvenait de l'avoir parcouru souvent en courant en étant enfant et de s'être fait réprimander à cause de son comportement désinvolte. Ce tapis, qui, aujourd'hui, représentait l'éducation déchue de son père. Ce tapis qu'il souillait de ses chaussures sales dans le seul but de faire enrager celui qui lui avait appris à être un monstre. Ce tapis qui, en retour, le rendait dégoutant.

Essayant de ne pas prêter attention à la sensation d'horreur qui l'étreignait à l'idée que ce tapis soit réellement couvert de sang, il fixa sans les voir les tableaux accrochés au mur par un maléfice de glue perpétuelle. Ces derniers le regardaient d'un air détaché, comme leur rang l'exigeait. Pas de sentiments. Pas d'émotions. Comme lui aurait du agir. Si seulement, _elle_ n'avait pas existé.

.

Drago arriva enfin au premier étage. Il essaya de se souvenir de la fois où il avait du apporter un document au seigneur des ténèbres. Il était alors entré dans sa chambre pour lui donner la lettre qu'il tenait. Il avait admiré pendant quelques instant la chambre vert foncé avant que Nagini ne serpente jusqu'à lui et le menace de sa langue fourchue. Il avait ressentit une envie débordante de donner un coup de pied à l'animal et était partit sans un mot, fermant la porte derrière lui.

.

Il avança prestement dans le couloir et s'arrêta seulement lorsqu'il fut arrivé au bout de celui-ci. La poignée de la porte qui lui faisait face était cerclée d'or. Il savait qui dormait là.

Le silence qui régnait était pesant, beaucoup trop lourd et douloureux. Il n'arrivait pas à pousser le battant. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine à une allure folle tandis que la peur prenait possession de lui, s'insinuant jusqu'à sa gorge qu'elle sera à l'en étouffer.

La marque sur son bras le brûla légèrement. Il devinait ce qui était en train de se passer dans Poudlard, des assauts que l'école devait subir. Il fallait qu'il entre.

Mais s'il se trompait ? Si ce qu'il cherchait n'était pas dans la chambre de Voldemort ? Si toutes ses hypothèses s'avéraient fausses ?

Il se ferait alors sans doute tuer rapidement. Il recevrait quelques doloris avant de s'effondrer aux pieds de celui qui voulait sa mort. Il ne verrait plus jamais Hermione. Elle ne saurait jamais ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il mourrait dans cette guerre en inconnu. Et personne ne saurait qu'il avait essayé de sauver une femme. Et que pour cette femme il avait voulu sauver le monde.

Après tout, le plus important n'était-il pas simplement d'essayer de la sauver ? Qu'est ce que représentait sa mort face à la vie de cette femme si courageuse ?

.

Il soupira, un rictus s'imprima sur son visage et il essuya une goutte de sueur. S'il n'essayait pas, il ne saurait jamais. Peut-être n'aurait-il plus aucune chance de sauver Hermione. Et alors ce serait terminé. Tout serait terminé. A Jamais. Elle, lui, eux. Tout ce qu'il voulait voir commencer n'aurait même jamais lieu.

Il fallait qu'il entre, il fallait qu'il pousse cette maudite porte, qu'il ose faire irruption dans cette chambre. Il avait besoin de la vérité autant qu'il avait besoin de revoir Hermione.

Il voulait gagner la guerre. Il voulait changer de camp. Tout ça pour une femme, une seule femme qui avait su le faire changer d'avis. Il n'aurait jamais du tomber amoureux. Mais c'était trop tard, évidement.

.

Il posa sa main sur la clenche de la porte. Elle était froide, glacée, comme celui qui y dormait tout le temps. Il appuya. Elle s'ouvrit. Un courant d'air frais le fit trembler quelques secondes. Il resserra sa prise sur sa baguette et fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce mal éclairée.

Il discerna quelques meubles avant de reporter son attention vers un coin de la pièce. Une forme était maladroitement couchée sur un lit à baldaquin. Les draps froissés recouvraient à peine le corps blafard.

.

Drago ne le reconnu pas tout de suite. En vérité, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

Peut-être que l'esprit d'Hermione était assez pur pour produire ce genre de phénomène.

Il n'y avait qu'elle pour produire un tel événement. Elle seule en était à l'origine, il en était persuadé. Une sorte de rajeunissement du corps par le biais de l'esprit. Pourtant c'était bien lui, il ne pouvait en douter. Ces traits séduisants mais crispés, cet air diabolique campé sur son visage comme un tatouage impossible à effacer, même en plein sommeil. Oui, Drago voyait dans ce lit le corps, non pas de Voldemort mais de Tom Elvis Jedusor. C'est à cet instant qu'il fut certain d'avoir raison. L'âme d'Hermione était dans cette carcasse.

Voldemort avait réussit à échanger son corps avec elle.

.

Drago s'approcha doucement du corps étendu. Une respiration régulière agitait la poitrine de Tom. Il hésita quelques secondes avant d'approcher sa main et de la poser sur le bras glacé. Un tremblement parcouru Jedusor mais il ne se réveilla pas. Cependant, Drago put remarquer ce ses traits étaient tendus, tirés par quelque chose qui faisait mal. Le corps fut agité d'un soubresaut qui s'atténua rapidement pour disparaître.

Drago inspira. Une hésitation, une seule.

.

Il gifla Tom de toutes ses forces. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et le fixèrent d'un air étonné, perdu. _Etonné_… Voldemort n'était pas le genre de personne à être étonnée. Ce n'était pas lui. Il en était certain.

.

« Drago ? Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? »

La voix rauque de Jedusor s'éleva. Après avoir prononcé ces paroles, il plaqua une main fébrile contre sa bouche. Il devenait évident pour Drago qu'Hermione n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui arrivait.

« Granger ? »

La jeune fille sembla incapable de lui répondre. Elle se contenta de fixer ses mains avec une expression de terreur sur le visage. Les longs doigts de Tom luisaient presque dans l'obscurité tant ils étaient maigres et blanchâtres.

Drago avança une main vers Hermione, mais elle recula vivement, s'empêtrant dans le drap.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'étais avec toi dans le couloir et ensuite je me suis retrouvée ici… Il… Il y avait un garçon… Il t'a jeté un sort non ? »

Son ton était anxieux. Il semblait que le stress s'insinuait de plus en plus en elle et commençait à l'étreindre. Son visage se crispa dans une expression d'incompréhension totale.

Drago s'approcha davantage. Sa main serra celle de Jedusor-Hermione. Il eu un rictus étrange et marmonna quelque chose comme « Jamais pensé faire ça… » Puis il prit une longue inspiration. Son regard se fit dur, glacé, quand il se plongea dans ceux écarquillés de la jeune fille.

« Hermione, tu es dans le corps de Voldemort et lui dans le tiens. »

Hermione-Tom eu un hoquet de surprise et dégagea vivement sa main de la poigne de Drago. Elle se leva d'un bond, chancelante. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites, donnant un air encore plus fou et dangereux au jeune seigneur des ténèbres. La respiration d'Hermione devenait de plus en plus saccadée. Il la vit fouiller dans les poches de la robe qu'elle portait à la recherche d'une baguette magique.

« Quoi ?

-Ecoute Granger… Enfin, Hermione… Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à croire et que ça te fait peur. Mais je… J'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes et que tu restes calme. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est en train d'attaquer Poudlard en ce moment même, au travers de ton corps. Il a pour but d'absorber les pouvoirs de Potter et de les retourner contre lui. Si tu t'es réveillée, je suppose que lui aussi. Je vais devoir… Je vais devoir te renvoyer dans ton corps. De cette manière, tu retourneras à Poudlard. Essaie de te faire passer pour lui le plus longtemps possible pour faire diversion et envoyer les mangemorts sur une fausse piste. Et moi pendant ce temps je… J'essaye de jouer sur l'effet de surprise et de… le tuer.

-Enfin Drago, mais c'est insensé ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais envie de nous aider en plus ! Pourquoi je devrais te faire confiance ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu serais de notre coté maintenant ? Tu arriverais à le tuer ? Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses ses plans ? C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, tu pourrais mourir et…

-Hermione, tu n'es pas obligée de me croire. Mais écoute toi, et tu sauras qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal. Aide-moi. Il sera plus faible après l'échange et c'est peut-être notre seule chance d'en arriver au bout. C'est ça ou la victoire du sorcier le plus ténébreux qui ait jamais existé. »

Hermione se tut un instant. Les yeux noirs de Jedusor se plongèrent dans ceux métalliques de Drago et ce dernier sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Il avait envie de celle qu'il voyait au fond de ce regard. Elle si forte et si courageuse, prête à mettre sa vie en péril pour sauver le monde et tous les gens qu'elle aimait. _Y compris lui_.

« Drago… »

Drago ressentit quelque chose d'étrange lorsque la main de Tom Jedusor lui enserra le poignet de ses doigts glacés et tordus. Ses yeux se promenèrent pendant quelques secondes sur le visage blafard et crispé de cet homme qu'il avait fini par haïr… S'il pouvait encore dire qu'il était un homme, sous cette apparence.

Au-delà de ce corps si informe et dénué d'humanité, il y avait cette femme.

« Je te fais confiance Drago. Je te déteste mais je te fais confiance. »

Drago eu envie de toucher le visage d'Hermione mais il n'esquissa pas un geste, sachant que la peau qu'il allait toucher ne lui appartenait pas. La brûlure dans son corps n'en finissait pas. Si seulement il avait pu la caresser, parcourir son corps de ses mains, lui montrer à quel point elle l'avait rendu différent. Faible.

.

Il poussa doucement Tom jusqu'au lit. Une fois qu'Hermione y fut appuyée, il ferma les yeux et inspira. Puis il s'écarta et pointa sa baguette sur le torse du jeune Jedusor.

Une lueur d'incompréhension se lu sur le visage de Tom-Hermione. Drago murmura avec difficultés :

« Je… Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Mais je te le dis à toi, parce que je ne suis pas sur de te revoir un jour. Je t'aime Hermione. Ne l'oublie jamais. _Endoloris_. »


	19. Torture

**Bonjour ! Je publie ce chapitre un peu plus tard que ce que j'avais prévu et j'en suis désolée :s.**

**Je tiens, malgré toute l'affection que je porte à cette fiction, à préciser que je l'ai commencée il y a longtemps et que je ne suis plus trop dans l'état d'esprit que j'avais en l'écrivant au départ. Même si je vais la terminer (promis) je veux vous dire qu'elle ne sera pas aussi travaillée que peuvent l'être d'autres fictions… Et de cela je m'en excuse, espérant que vous l'aimerez quand même et que vous apprécierez sa lecture…**

**Comme me l'a signalé StephAliC, certains d'entre vous ont lu cette fiction il y a longtemps et ne se souviennent plus de ce qu'elle contenait. Je vous ait donc fait un résumé…**

* * *

_**Binabi3 **_: Bonjour ! Merci pour ta review ! Effectivement on approche de la fin :) ! C'est vrai que le pauvre Drago avait des œillères, c'était évident qu'il avait craqué bien comme il faut pour Hermione. Bonne lecture ;)!

_**StephAliC **_: Bonjour ! Merci pour ta review et pour ta suggestion. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai ajouté un résumé… :) Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

_**Betifi **_: Bonjour et merci pour ta review et tes compliments qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le prochain. Je comprends tout à fait que tu ais besoin de consacrer du temps à tes fictions ;). Ça me fera très très plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice pour « Love from hell » et de pouvoir y retrouver tes commentaires instructifs ! A bientôt j'espère ;) et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Résumé **: Hermione est amoureuse de Drago Malefoy… Qui la déteste. Cette situation est très douloureuse pour la jeune fille qui vit cela très mal et essaie même de mettre fin à ses jours. Seulement voilà, Drago a une mission que lui a confiée Voldemort : apprendre à connaître Hermione. De cette manière, Voldemort pourra entrer dans son esprit et venir à bout du célèbre Harry Potter. Un jour, alors que Drago tente de connaître un peu mieux Hermione, un jeune homme lui lance un sortilège inconnu. Madame Pomfresh explique alors à Drago qu'il s'agit d'un maléfice d'échange et que l'esprit d'Hermione se trouve à présent dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle lui affirme que la seule façon de faire revenir Hermione dans son corps est de la faire souffrir physiquement. Persuadé que le sortilège est une initiative de Voldemort, Drago se rend au manoir Malefoy et découvre Hermione dans le corps du seigneur des ténèbres… Il lui lance alors un « _doloris_ », pour essayer de la faire sortir du corps du mage noir, après lui avoir avoué qu'il l'aimait.

* * *

_Trouble is a friend_

* * *

Le sortilège toucha Hermione en pleine tête et illumina un instant la pièce de sa lueur morbide. Puis la jeune fille poussa un hurlement déchirant. Sa voix se cassa brutalement, exprimant une douleur qui résonna dans le corps de Drago. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait un jour entendre le lord noir hurler de cette manière. Ni personne d'autre, en fait.

Il ignorait que Voldemort était capable de ressentir de la douleur et de produire un tel son. Les seuls cris qu'il l'avait jamais entendu pousser étaient des cris de rage ou de joie.

Pourquoi Drago parlait-il de cette personne qu'il faisait souffrir comme si elle n'était pas la personne qu'elle était?

Parce qu'il essayait d'imaginer de toutes ses forces que cette forme qui se tortillait sur le sol, grotesque, désarticulée, n'était pas Hermione Granger mais Lord Voldemort.

.

.

Il n'avait jamais pensé que sa vie pourrait tourner ainsi. Pour lui, les choses avaient toujours été simples. Il était assujetti au mal. Le mal faisait partie de lui comme lui faisait partie intégrante du mal. Il avait toujours vécu dans cette aura de souffrance et de douleur. Il avait uniquement pensé, depuis que le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps avait refait son apparition, qu'il le servirait, envers et contre tout. A la réflexion, il n'avait pas, une seule seconde, imaginé sa vie sans la marque des ténèbres sur sa peau, sur son bras, blanchâtre et vulgaire, tranchant avec la couleur naturelle de son corps.

Aussi, il lui était totalement impossible d'envisager, à cette époque, de tomber amoureux d'une sang de bourbe et qui plus est de la meilleure amie du survivant. Mais n'était-elle pas la seule personne à lui avoir témoigné de l'attention ? Pour lui, avant d'apprendre à connaître Hermione, il n'existait qu'une vérité dans ce domaine. Oui, une seule personne au monde pouvait ressentir de l'affection pour lui : sa mère. Les autres femmes n'avaient aucun intérêt. Il sentait que leurs promesses étaient creuses et vides de sens.

Pourtant, Hermione avait réussit à le faire changer d'avis. Elle n'était pas de ceux qui savent faire semblant. Elle dégoulinait d'une chose qu'il haïssait : la franchise, l'honnêteté. Et c'est cette chose, qu'il avait tant détestée, qui avait fait qu'il était tombé amoureux. Elle ne lui avait jamais mentit… Et elle avait raison, le jour où elle lui avait dit que c'est lui qui finirait pas souffrir.

Il avait tellement mal en cet instant, tellement peur de la perdre, il était tellement révulsé par ce qu'il était en train de faire… Il n'avait jamais ressentit ce genre de sentiment. Son cœur était oppressé, calciné comme s'il se détruisait de lui-même.

.

Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Un Malefoy ne pleure pas. Mais avant elle, avant Hermione, il n'aurait même pas seulement envisagé qu'il puisse pleurer. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, il comprenait enfin ce que signifiait cette douleur caractéristique dans la gorge, qui le serrait à lui en faire mal.

.

.

Il la regarda se tordre encore et encore, hurler, il regarda ses mains se crisper sur les draps et les serrer avec force, il regarda ses yeux se révulser. Il pensa au fond de lui à Voldemort, à celui qui avait faillit lui enlever cette femme. Il pensa à quel point il le haïssait. Il songea avec quelle intensité il se détestait d'avoir céder à cet homme. A cette chose. La colère et la haine le submergèrent et Hermione hurla de plus belle.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Harry Potter, débout au milieu de la foule ne disait rien. Il ne cria pas quand le sang se mit à couleur le long de son front, retraçant les contours de sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il était complètement immobile. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione, sa meilleure amie, n'était pas de son coté mais du leur. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Hermione avait-elle changé de camp ? Pourquoi avait-elle cette expression sur le visage ? Pourquoi se tenait-elle à coté de ce mangemort encapuchonné? Pourquoi son amie le trahirait-il ? Pourquoi l'abandonnerait-elle ?

_Pourquoi ?_

Devait-il la tuer ? Si elle avait changé de coté, cela ne signifiait-il pas que cette guerre n'avait aucune signification, aucune raison d'être ? Devait-il se laisser mourir, si _elle_ le laissait partir ?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Drago sentit ses traits se crisper sous l'effort. Il n'avait jamais autant souhaité faire du mal à quelqu'un. Sa main trembla violemment tandis que le corps de Tom Elvis Jedusor bondissait dans les airs à la manière d'une marionnette… Et Drago le vit pleurer de douleur. C'était une image tellement étrange qu'il faillit renoncer à sa décision. _Cela était-il réel ?_ Qu'était-il en train de faire ?

Il se reprit au dernier moment, serrant plus fort le morceau de bois dans sa main. La sueur coula sur son visage, de la même manière que le sang sur le front d'Harry, à Poudlard. Les yeux de Voldemort-Hermione étaient injectés. Il savait qu'il se rapprochait de l'instant fatidique. Il n'avait plus longtemps à attendre, bientôt, Hermione allait retourner dans son corps… Et alors sa vie changerait peut-être à jamais. Peut-être même serait-ce même la fin de sa vie à lui…

.

L'existence d'Hermione valait bien ça.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Harry sentit quelqu'un lui taper sur l'épaule. C'était Ron. Il était salement amoché. Son visage comportait de nombreux bleus et l'un de ses yeux était fermé. Un liquide poisseux s'écoulait de sa bouche et il avait plusieurs dents cassées. Sa voix se fit presque indistincte dans le tumulte qui régnait autour d'eux.

« Harry, il faut que tu viennes te battre avec nous… Aide-nous Harry ! »

.

En y regardant de plus près, Harry s'aperçut que de nombreuses personnes se battaient en ce moment même. Molly Weasley était là. Elle était aux prises avec Fenrir Greyback. Il la vit, presque au ralentit, esquiver avec rapidité et précision les tirs verts que lui envoyait le loup-garou. Pourvut qu'il ne lui arrive rien…

Et Ginny... En train de se battre avec courage contre une grande femme blonde... Un sortilège de mort la frôla de justesse.

Brusquement, cette vision donna un coup à Harry, à la manière d'un électrochoc. Il ouvrit grand ses yeux, enfin décidé à combattre... Même si cela devait signifier qu'il devait faire de son mieux pour récupérer sa meilleure amie. Car jamais, non jamais, il ne toucherait à un cheveu d'Hermione. Pas avant qu'il ait au moins compris pourquoi elle agissait ainsi… Parce qu'Hermione ne l'abandonnerait jamais, il en était certain, et surtout pas de cette manière.

Ses yeux la cherchèrent dans la foule massée, bruyante et violente. Les sons des cris et des hurlements écorchèrent ses oreilles déjà meurtries.

.

C'est alors qu'il la vit.

Elle était à genoux, par terre. Ses deux mains entouraient sa tête à la manière d'un casque. Et elle criait plus fort que tous les autres. Sa voix n'avait pas sa tonalité habituelle. Il n'était même pas sur de reconnaître le son qu'elle produisait en temps normal.

.

La douleur pouvait se lire sur son visage. Une expression presque diabolique vrillait sa bouche. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, injectés de sang. Et ces mots qui sortaient de sa bouche… Presque impossibles à comprendre parce qu'ils étaient hachés, avalés…

« Non, non ce n'est pas possible, non ! Je ne comprends pas ! Comment ? Je vais lui faire payer ! Il va le regretter ! Je ne veux pas ! J'y suis presque ! Non ! »

Harry avait l'impression que les cordes vocales d'Hermione allaient se déchirer, se rompre sous l'effort de ses hurlements.

Il voulu courir vers elle, l'aider. Ron tenta de le retenir, tenant sa manche, lui disant de rester auprès de lui. Harry tira de toutes ses forces, sa baguette pointée devant lui. Il n'y comprenait plus rien.

« Hermione ! »

Le cri s'était échappé de sa gorge et lui faisait mal, comme une blessure ouverte à l'intérieur de lui. Il fallait _absolument_ qu'il aille aux cotés de son amie. Elle devait avoir besoin de lui…

.

Sa manche craqua dans un bruit que nul autre que lui et Ron entendirent. Harry se dégagea de la poigne du rouquin qui essaya encore une fois, tant bien que mal, de le retenir. Peine perdue. Harry se mit à courir désespérément, trébuchant sur les flaques de sang qui jonchaient le sol.

.

Néanmoins, arrivé à mi-chemin de la grande salle, il s'arrêta, stupéfait.

Le corps d'Hermione s'était soulevé dans les airs, irradié d'une lumière blanche. Elle semblait flotter dans les airs. Cela aurait pu lui donner un air divin si elle n'avait pas hurlé comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si elle ressentait une douleur incommensurable. Une douleur qu'elle n'avait sans doute jamais ressentit jusqu'alors.

Les choses se passèrent alors très vite. Harry vit Hermione cesser de bouger totalement, comme si elle était morte. Ses bras devinrent mous et s'affaissèrent à coté de son corps, tandis que son visage ne refléta plus aucune émotion.

A cet instant, Madame Pomfresh entra dans la grande salle. Son visage terrifié était parfaitement accordé avec celui des autres personnes présentes dans la salle qui regardaient presque toutes, pour ainsi dire, Hermione. Elle hurla, sa voix suraiguë lui sifflant dans les oreilles à la manière d'une alarme.

« Monsieur Potter, rattrapez le corps de Mademoiselle Granger ! Ce n'est pas elle ! Il faut que vous… »

Elle ne termina jamais sa phrase. Son visage se figea, surpris, ses lèvres formant encore le mot suivant. Celui qu'elle allait prononcer avant que Bellatrix Lestrange ne lui lance un sortilège mortel.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Drago regarda le corps du mage noir avec une appréhension grandissante. Il vit ses membres tomber doucement le long de son corps et devenir immobiles. La lumière rouge qui irradiait de son corps changea alors et devint plus blanche, presque aveuglante. Le Serpentard recula, trébuchant sur un livre posé au sol, et mit sa main devant ses yeux, tentant vainement de protéger ses prunelles de la lueur éclatante.

Il perçut un mouvement au travers de ses doigts et baissa subitement son bras. Le corps de Tom Jedusor venait de tomber avec bruit sur le lit, sa jambe formant un angle étrange avec le reste de son corps.

Drago crispa sa main autour de sa baguette.

**Il faut que ça ait fonctionné. Il le faut.**

**.**

**.  
**

Le corps resta inerte pendant quelques secondes et le jeune homme sentit le désespoir l'envahir doucement. Avait-il tué Hermione ?

Un frisson de douleur et de fatigue remonta dans son dos. Il s'affaissa sur le sol, incapable de tenir plus longtemps sur ses jambes ou de s'approcher du corps étendu devant lui.

.

C'est alors que le corps de Voldemort commença à changer, pour redevenir comme Drago l'avait toujours vu, toujours connu. Froid, inconsistant, irréel, inhumain.

.

C'est à cet instant que le jeune homme sut qu'il avait réussit. Ça aurait pu être, tout aussi bien, l'instant suivant qui aurait confirmé cela.

Celui ou Voldemort se leva pour faire face au jeune homme, la rage éclairant vivement ses traits démoniaques.


	20. Mettre fin à tout

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à poster cette suite et je m'en excuse. La vérité c'est que cette fiction ne correspond plus vraiment à ce que je suis et à la façon dont j'imagine le monde d'Harry Potter aujourd'hui.**

**Je poste aujourd'hui l'avant dernier chapitre et l'épilogue en espérant que ces derniers vous contenterons.**

**C'est pour moi un immense soulagement de réussir à terminer cette fiction et de pouvoir respecter ma promesse de ne rien abandonner. ****There's nothing else to do était ma toute première !**

**Je remercie chaleureusement tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont pris la peine de mettre quelques reviews sur cette fiction et qui ont envie de connaître la fin.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**RestrictedBeauty :**_ Coucou ! Je ne sais pas si tu as poursuivi la lecture de la fiction mais au cas où : je sais que je suis passée assez rapidement sur certains sentiments. C'était ma première fiction et je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre à l'époque. J'avais besoin de m'exercer. En fait dans le chapitre trois c'est le visage d'Hermione qui est blanc. Désolée, je sais que cette fiction est loin d'être parfaite :/.

_**Binabi3 :**_ Et bien Harry est vraiment très attaché à Hermione. Il l'aime beaucoup et c'est sa meilleure amie. Je te laisse voir pour la suite :).

_**StephAliC : **_De rien pour le résumé, de toute façon c'était une bonne idée ! Tu vas voir pour la suite :). Oui la fiction est bientôt finie, comme je n'arrivais pas à la finir j'ai décidé de tout poster d'un coup ! Bonne lecture !

_**Betifi : **_Ah j'avoue je n'ai pas été cool sur la fin du chapitre. Je ne voulais pas te torturer… Ou peut-être que si ? :p

* * *

**Résumé **: Hermione est amoureuse de Drago Malefoy… qui la déteste. Cette situation est très douloureuse pour la jeune fille qui vit cela très mal. Seulement voilà, Drago à une mission que lui a confiée Voldemort : apprendre à connaître Hermione. De cette manière, Voldemort pourra entrer dans son esprit et venir à bout du célèbre Harry Potter. Un jour, alors que Drago tente de connaître un peu mieux Hermione, un jeune homme lui lance un sortilège inconnu. Madame Pomfresh explique alors à Drago qu'il s'agit d'un maléfice d'échange et que l'esprit d'Hermione se trouve à présent dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle lui affirme que la seule façon de faire revenir Hermione dans son corps est de la faire souffrir physiquement. Persuadé que le sortilège est une initiative de Voldemort, Drago se rend au manoir Malefoy et découvre Hermione dans le corps du seigneur des ténèbres… Il lui lance alors un « doloris » après lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait, espérant que l'échange de corps fonctionne.

* * *

Harry resta immobile un instant. Puis, mut par une impulsion soudaine, il se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui de Ron. Celui-ci eut un hochement de tête, et ses yeux se teintèrent de férocité. Grimaçant, il pointa sa baguette sur le tas de mangemort abasourdi qui regardait Hermione flotter dans les airs et hurla « _Stupéfix_ » à plusieurs reprises.

Les sorts fusèrent, implacables, et atteignirent pour beaucoup leur cible avant que les sorciers encapuchonnés décident de riposter et pointent à leur tour leur baguette sur le Gryffondor. De nombreux autres élèves semblèrent comprendre l'objectif de Ron et d'Harry et s'empressèrent de lancer des sortilèges d'immobilisation aux mangemorts.

.

Dans le brouhaha et le chaos qui régnait, Harry courut aussi rapidement qu'il le put et atteignit sa meilleure amie juste à temps pour l'attraper dans ses bras alors qu'elle tombait. Le choc le cloua au sol avec force et son souffle fut coupé.

Lentement, sans même prendre le temps de s'assurer que l'affreux craquement qu'il avait entendu et la douleur significative qui irradiait dans son corps ne signifiaient pas qu'il avait cassé sa jambe, il caressa le visage d'Hermione, ôtant les quelques cheveux qui obstruaient sa vue. A première vue, elle était assez mal en point. Elle avait l'air épuisé et ses traits étaient tirés, son visage blanchâtre. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa bouche entrouverte. Il se pencha pour écouter et fut rassuré lorsqu'il sentit la respiration légère d'Hermione contre son oreille.

Son souffle se fit plus court tandis qu'il faisait de son mieux pour la réanimer. Il commença à la secouer doucement par les épaules, hésitant et ne sachant pas comment procéder. Il n'eut cependant pas à faire grand-chose.

.

Il la vit, tout à coup, ouvrir brusquement les yeux et murmurer « _Protego _» d'une voix faible. Le charme du boulier dévia à peine le sortilège de mort que Bellatrix Lestrange venait de lui lancer, et ils furent tous les deux projetés par la force du souffle.

Harry atterrit contre le pied d'une table qui avait été poussée vers le mur afin de laisser le champ libre aux combattants. La douleur qui ressentit à l'épaule le fit gémir et il crispa son poing à cause de la souffrance. Néanmoins, il ne lâcha pas Hermione qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras. La jeune fille battit des paupières et fixa son meilleur ami sans prononcer un mot, une lueur d'incompréhension au fond du regard.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Hermione ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda alors Harry, anxieux.

Elle ne paraissait pas le savoir elle-même et continuait de le dévisager avec une étrange expression figée sur ses traits.

Puis, brusquement, tous les événements qu'elle venait de vivre semblèrent lui revenir en mémoire. Elle se redressa, chancelante et fouilla dans sa poche. Elle en sortit sa baguette et la serra entre ses doigts encore malhabiles. Elle hésita un instant, puis planta son regard dans celui d'Harry. Fébrile, elle se mit à trembler et mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits.

« Hermione ! » La pressa Harry, tout en envoyant un nouveau sortilège de stupefixion à Travers, qui s'écroula sans un bruit.

« Harry… commença la jeune fille, la bouche pâteuse. Il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance. Je sais où est Voldemort et je sais que tu as une chance de le vaincre. Donne-moi ta main. »

Harry n'hésita qu'une seconde et glissa rapidement ses doigts entre ceux d'Hermione. Le regard de la Gryffondor se perdit sur le plafond magique de la grande salle. Un orage déchirait le ciel.

« Espérons que les défenses de l'école ont été levées pour que je puisse transplaner… » Chuchota Hermione si bas qu'Harry ne fut pas sur de l'avoir bien entendue.

Elle tourna alors maladroitement sur elle-même et Harry sentit un crochet bien connu le happer par le nombril avant qu'il sombre dans une obscurité oppressante.

.

Les choses allèrent très vite après ça. Harry ne se rendit même pas compte que Drago était dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Il remarqua à peine le lit vide et ses draps défaits. Tout ce qu'il vit, en cet instant, c'était Voldemort. Hermione tomba lourdement à ses cotés, épuisée par l'effort qu'elle venait de faire. Sa tête la lança terriblement fort et elle eut l'impression que le sol tournait sous son corps. Elle dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas vomir tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac.

Essayant de penser à autre chose, elle chercha le garçon blond du regard. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il était en train de lui lancer un sortilège d'une telle puissance que l'âme d'Hermione avait quitté son corps. Lorsqu'elle s'était trouvée dans la grande salle, elle avait eu peur que Voldemort l'ai déjà tué et qu'il ait repris ses esprits plus vite qu'elle.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut Drago dans un coin de la pièce, adossé au mur, elle frissonna. Un mince filet de sang coulait sur son front. Apparemment, la blessure était bénigne, mais Hermione ne put s'empêcher de l'appeler.

« Drago ! »

Son cri se perdit dans le rugissement de colère d'Harry qui ne quittait pas Voldemort des yeux. Non seulement cette pourriture avait tué ces deux parents, mais il avait aussi essayé d'utiliser sa meilleure amie pour l'atteindre, mettant sa vie en péril du même coup. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour arriver à ses fins. Tuer des innocents n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui, et ce qu'il venait de faire à Hermione rappelait cruellement cette vérité à Harry.

Il se jeta en face du mage noir, ses traits contractés par la colère. Il sentait la haine bouillir dans tout son corps, le posséder tout entier. Il détestait ce sorcier. Il fallait qu'il en finisse. Maintenant. Hermione lui avait dit qu'il avait une chance de le vaincre et il la croyait. Il croyait en elle. Si elle lui avait dit ça, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Une raison évidente… Et la lumière se fit dans l'esprit d'Harry.

Voldemort avait échangé son corps avec Hermione, puis Hermione était retournée dans son corps. Cela l'avait épuisée. Il y avait donc une probabilité assez importante pour que Voldemort lui aussi ait été fatigué par ce sortilège.

Harry leva sa baguette magique sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait. Un instant, ses yeux croisèrent ceux du lord noir. Ce qu'il y vit une seconde à peine suffit à lui faire prendre sa décision. Voldemort avait peur. Il avait peur parce qu'il savait qu'il était affaiblit. C'était sa seule chance. Il n'en aurait plus d'autre.

« _Avada Kedavra._ »

Ils lancèrent le sortilège de mort en même temps. Leurs voix se mélangèrent dans une étrange litanie, devenant complètement absurde. Lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, Harry eut l'impression qu'un souffle vert l'enveloppait tout entier. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi puissant et aussi sûr de lui. Il avait l'intime conviction que cette fois, il allait gagner.

Le sort que lui lança le mage noir ricocha sur le sien. Il dévia sur la droite et explosa une vitre. Le sol du manoir Malefoy sembla se tordre brusquement sous leurs pieds. Puis le silence se fit.

Le corps de Voldemort s'affaissa lourdement sur le sol. Harry avait visé juste. Il l'avait détruit. Il l'avait tué.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que maintenant, tout était fini. Il n'était plus l'élu, il n'était plus le survivant, il était juste Harry. Harry Potter.

.

Son regard chercha Hermione. Il ne tarda pas à la trouver. A genoux, complètement hébétée, elle fixait le corps du défunt mage noir avec une expression de terreur. Avait-elle du mal à croire, elle aussi, que tout cela venait enfin de prendre fin ?

Tournant la tête de l'autre coté, il se rendit compte qu'une autre personne se trouvait avec eux. Harry aurait voulu le prendre par le col et le secouer comme un prunier, mais aucun de ses membres ne semblait vouloir lui obéir. Il se contenta de regarder Drago qui, lui aussi, dévisageait Voldemort avec une expression étrange.

Aucun d'eux ne produisit le moindre son, attendant que la terre se remette à tourner.

.

Puis le temps sembla reprendre son cours. Des dizaines de personnes transplanèrent dans la pièce. Apparemment, les mangemorts avaient senti que leur maître avait disparu. Ils avaient tenté de fuir aussitôt et chacun essayait d'en rattraper autant qu'il le pouvait.

Ron et Ginny s'étaient rapidement rendu compte qu'Harry et Hermione avaient disparu. Mettant tout de suite en œuvre un système de traçage, ils avaient retrouvé l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et avaient transplané en compagnie d'autres personnes.

Ginny se précipita sur Harry, entourant son cou de ses bras. Sa bouche rencontra immédiatement la sienne.

Ron s'agenouilla à coté d'Hermione, mais celle-ci ne lui prêta aucune attention. Il fallait absolument qu'elle parle à Drago. Maintenant. Elle se leva quand elle remarqua qu'on empoignait fermement le jeune homme par le bras.

Il ne se débattit pas. A quoi bon, de toute façon ? Il savait ce qu'il l'attendait. La marque sur son poignet brillait d'une lueur narquoise.

Le mangemort Drago Malefoy allait être jugé au même titre que tous les autres pour avoir participé à cette tuerie sauvage.


	21. Epilogue

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! Bonne fin !**

* * *

Hermione tapa du poing sur la table. Ses cheveux volèrent autour de son visage. L'avocat qui l'accompagnait, Edouard lamaindanslsac, lui saisit le poignet pour l'inviter à se rasseoir. La jeune femme consentit à se réinstaller de mauvaise grâce, non sans avoir jeté un regard assassin à l'avocat de la partie adverse.

Ce dernier s'éclaircit violemment la gorge et reprit son argumentation :

« Monsieur Malefoy, en tant que mangemort engagé et reconnu, doit purger une peine pour complicité dans la mise en œuvre d'un dessein destructeur et dans l'aide qu'il a apporté au mage noir pour entrer dans l'école de magie. Pour cela, nous demandons à ce qu'il reçoive la peine maximale, c'est-à-dire un emprisonnement à perpétuité à Azkaban.

-C'est insensé, enfin ! »

Le hurlement perçant d'Hermione lui valut un regard sévère du président du magenmagot suivit d'une injonction à sortir immédiatement. Se débattant furieusement lorsque deux aurors l'empoignèrent, la jeune femme se retourna :

« Drago est innocent ! Il n'a fait qu'aider Harry ! »

Elle fut violemment projetée au dehors de la salle et se retrouva sur les genoux. Le son que produisit la porte en se refermant résonna longtemps dans ses oreilles. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse abattre par le désespoir. Tout n'était pas perdu, elle le savait.

Elle se releva d'un coup et fut surprise de constater qu'elle n'était pas seule dans le couloir.

« L'avocat de Malefoy est là pour le défendre. C'est normal que la partie adverse soit agressive dans ses propos. C'est comme ça.

-Harry… » Souffla Hermione avant de se jeter au cou de son ami.

« Je savais que tu te ferais jeter de la salle. Fit-il avec un drôle de sourire. Tu es sacrément obstinée pour t'acharner comme ça et ça ne fait que renforcer mon admiration pour toi. Je dois cependant préciser que je déteste toujours Malefoy. »

Hermione ne répondit rien. Les quelques semaines qui avait suivi la victoire d'Harry avaient été très mouvementées. Les élèves n'avaient pas pu passer leurs examens de fin d'année et Hermione s'était en fait entièrement consacrée à défendre expressément Drago contre les torts qu'on lui reprochait. Toutefois, malgré ses efforts constants, elle n'avait pas réussit à contrôler sa colère lorsque les accusations formulées contre le jeune homme lui avaient parues trop tirées par les cheveux.

« J'espère qu'il va s'en sortir. J'ai tout fait pour ça, Harry.

-Je sais.»

.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit une heure plus tard, Hermione sursauta tellement fort qu'elle tomba du banc sur lequel elle s'était assise. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Drago.

Il sortait.

Seul.

« Tu t'es vraiment démenée comme une folle Hermione, hein ? Tu sais qu'ils t'ont crue possédée ?

-Drago… »

La jeune femme sentit les coins de sa bouche s'étirer tous seuls pour former un sourire.

« Tu es libre, n'est ce pas ?

-Totalement. »

Hermione regarda Harry. Ce dernier ne dit rien et se contenta de jeter un regard insondable à Drago avant de disparaître. La jeune femme cru l'entendre dire quelques mots tandis qu'il tournait au coin du couloir :

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais avec elle, Malefoy. »

Hermione prit tranquillement la main du blond qui semblait ne rien avoir entendu. Elle n'arrivait pas à se départir de son sourire et dut se retenir à grand peine de rire lorsqu'elle lui demanda :

« Tu as du temps pour moi, Drago ? Par ce que je me disais qu'on pourrait aller manger une glace et puis ensuite passer chez moi. Je ne t'ai jamais présenté mes parents et ils seraient contents de te rencontrer tu sais. Je ne sais pas si je te l'avais dit mais … »

Et Drago resserra ses doigts sur ceux d'Hermione, écoutant sa voix lui raconter sa vie dans les moindres détails. Il avait le temps pour ça et plus personne ne pourrait lui dire ce qu'il avait à faire, désormais.

**The End**

* * *

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! A une prochaine fois dans une autre fiction, j'espère!  
**


End file.
